Children of Troy
by talking2myself
Summary: Many years have passed since Troy was destroyed and Paris's life was changed forever. Now just when he thinks everything is going as planned a mysterious stranger threatens to endanger his new life and that of his children... sequel to A Prince's Journey
1. Chapter 1

Children of Troy

A Troy sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Troy, Stories by Homer or Virgil or screenplays or actors... although I wouldn't mind owning Orlando Bloom or Eric Bana

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a sequel to my first story A Prince's Journey. If you haven't read it first (shame on you) please go read it and then read this one!... please? Anyway, things won't make sense until you do. Thanks! Please Review!

Chapter. 1 A Ship in Kerbero

"Come on Neo!" Astynax cried. The two boys raced across the open plains away from the small settlement of Kerbero. "Quick!" Astynax's dark brown curls were bouncing in the breeze behind him as he scurried up the top of a rocky crag on the shoreline. "I'm gonna beat you!" His dark eyes flashed with mischief.

Neoptolemus son of Achilles bounded up the rocks behind his cousin Astynax son of Hector. Astynax offered his hand and hauled a laughing Neo to the top of the rocky cliff. A true sign of friendship between the two cultures. The son of a Greek and the son of a Trojan laughing and playing together. Not only were the two closest friends, but they were related as well. The two sat there staring out at the view. The sea stretched out far and wide like it could go on forever. While on the right, far away in the distance, the remnants of Old Troy stood erect and proud in the sun as they crumbled to the ground.

"Uncle Paris is going to throw a fit when he realized that we snuck out of classes again," Neo said casually. Paris was technically only Astynax's uncle. Paris was Neo's second cousin, but he had called him Uncle Paris since he was a child. Both of the young men's fathers had died in the Trojan war and Paris had helped raise them along with their mothers, his sister-in-law Andromache and his cousin Briseis.

"Theron can help us," Astynax said, "He always does."

Neo sat back and ran his fingers through his hair. A light brown far lighter than Astynax's almost an auburn color like his mother though he had his father's solemn gray eyes. "You don't feel bad about taking advantage of your cousin?"

"He doesn't mind," Astynax shrugged getting to his feet. "Oh great here comes trouble." He pointed out a smaller figure crawling up the rocky cliff. It was a girl a few years younger than them about fifteen years old. Her long brown curls rolled down her back wild and free. Her blue eyes peered up at them. She smiled at them happily, "Thought you could make it up here without me? Huh?"

"Maragon," Neo groaned, "The only person left in our class in Theron! You're supposed to stay with him!"

"Why?" she asked taking a seat on the rocks, "This is far more interesting. And if you think Theron is sticking around then you don't know my brother."

"You know your mother is going to get you for this, Mara," Astynax noted.

Mara shrugged, "I'm not scared."

Astynax shook his head, "No you're not." Mara was never scared. At age eight she had "borrowed" Paris's horse and attempted to ride away with it. She had made it to the gate before Paris and Ajax had caught up with her in a mad frenzy. Andromache had chuckled and made some "like father like daughter" comment. Whenever he and Neo went on adventures she would follow them. They had given up on ditching her a long time ago. Mara crawled down the rocks to the shores stripping off her sandals and wading in the waves barefoot. "What sort of princess does that?" Neo asked jumping down next to her.

"Who cares?!" Mara asked. She whirled around in the waves. "I'm not the heir to throne," she shrugged, "Theron is. And everyone in Kerbero knows I'm insane." She ran ahead into the waves letting them splash around her without a care.

Astynax bounded down to his cousins' sides. "Don't go too far out!" he ordered, "You'll get washed away."

Neo inched back away from the shoreline, but Maragon just looked at him boldly. "I wouldn't be that foolish. I can swim. Don't worry about me."

Astynax shook his head. It had always been that way. Astynax was the oldest and the leader while Neo was his best friend and lieutenant and Mara was the rebel. She didn't like anyone bossing her around. Especially her older cousin.

Mara reached her arm down beneath the waves and scooped out a shell. "I think I'll keep this," she said with a smile, "To remind me of another perfect day in Kerbero."

Neo chuckled, "A princess who can have all the jewels in the world and she picks a shell."

The cousins wandered aimlessly along the shoreline skimming stones and wading in the waves. After that grew tiresome, Astynax and Neo built a sand fort while Mara sat on the shore and strung a ribbon through her shell so she could wear it as a necklace. "I thought you hated jewelry," Neo said.

"I do," Mara said, "But this is different. This is a gift from Poseidon." She sat down next to the two boys staring out at the endless sea. "What do you suppose its like out there?"

"Out where?" Astynax asked. Mara pointed out at the blue sea. "The Sea?" Astynax asked.

"Just somewhere away from Kerbero," Mara shrugged.

"Greece?" Neo asked, "That's probably the closest thing. And it's still far away."

"Papa's been there," Mara said, " And my mama too. It can't be too far away."

"Paris never talks about Greece though," Astynax said, "Just like Old Troy. He used to live there too."

"Aunt Helen said a lot of terrible stuff happened to him in Troy," Neo said, "And Greece too."

"Look!" Mara cried suddenly bolting to her feet, "A ship! There's a ship out there!"

"Oh yippee Maragon," Neo said rolling his eyes, "It _is_ the ocean. There's probably tons of ships out there."

"Yeah, but none that look like that," Mara said.

Astynax stood up in the stand and shielded his eyes from the sun. Sure enough a beautiful ship was coming into port. It was long and fast, but unlike any other ship its sails were blood red.

"It's no trading ship," Neo said, "Could it be pirates?"

"Papa, would have it scuttled by now if it was," Mara said boldly.

"But Paris isn't here today," Neo pointed, "He went to Old Troy."

"I don't like it," Astynax said decidedly, "We should go tell Ajax about it."

"Sure, let's go!" Neo said brightening at the mention of his godfather's name. He grabbed Maragon's hands and the three of them raced across the sand back to the palace.

-888-

Theron sat nestled back in the library with his four year old sister Hermione snuggled up close to him sucking on her thumb. His tutor was furious. He had spent a good twenty minutes yelling and carrying on about how he was wasting his time on these "empty headed delinquents." Theron had been slightly relieved when his twin sister had followed their cousins off to the shores. That meant that Theron finally had the library to himself, that is before Hermione had begged him to read her a story.

He smiled down at Hermione who was eagerly nudging at him to finish reading her story. She was such a pretty little thing, his little sister. Theron had always thought it odd that the four of them were so different from each other. Even though he looked just like his twin Maragon, both of them had brown curls and dark eyes, they were as different as night and day. Mara was bold and adventurous where Theron was shy and studious. His younger brother Comus was about nine years old. It seemed appropriate that he was named after the god of comedy. Comus was constantly pulling tricks on people. Always laughing and smiling. He had received his mother's blonde locks and blue eyes like an angelic cherub. His youngest sister Hermione looked the most like their mother Helen. She had her big blue eyes and long blonde curls. Even at four years old she was beautiful.

The loud barking of dogs announced his brother's arrival. They leapt on the couch and started licking at him and Hermione's face. Comus followed them quickly. A big smile spread across his face. "Hello, Theron," he said with a smile, "Why won't you come out into the gardens? There's some ladies asking for you."

Theron turned bright red and focused on the scroll in his hands, "I don't want to."

"Oh come on," Comus said plopping down next to Theron. Theron was terrible around girls. Comus knew that all too well.

"You amuse them," Theron said, "You're a prince too."

"Yeah," Comus said, "But I'm not the _crown_ prince of Kerbero."

"What's it matter?" Theron asked shifting Hermione around so he could better see the scroll he was reading.

"They want to be a queen," Comus said, "They won't ever get that if they marry me."

"Marry?!" Theron asked flushing a deeper shade of crimson.

Hermione looked up at her older brother and asked him innocently, "Don't you want to marry a pretty girl?"

"No!... well yes... well maybe... I don't know!" Theron cried throwing up his hands, "Depends on the girl."

Comus chuckled at his older brother's frustration. "Okay, fine. I'll keep them distracted. All I have to do is say that my name is Theron and..."

"Don't you dare!" Theron cried.

"Why not?"

"Because mother will have your head!" Theron cried.

"And you're both too young to be thinking about girls anyway." The two boys jumped up as a small dark haired woman dressed in acolyte's robes made their way through to them.

"Hello, Evadne," Comus said turning almost as red as Theron.

"You can tell those young ladies that Theron will not be choosing a queen for a long time," she said sternly but with a brief twinkle in her eye. She always had a soft spot for the shy crown prince.

"Thank you Evadne," Theron murmured.

She nodded, "Now perhaps you can explain where the rest of your class is?" she said, "And why I just ran into your tutor rushing down the hallway."

"Was he crying again?" Comus asked with a small smile.

"More yelling than crying," Evadne said, "This time anyway." Comus chuckled quietly. "As I was saying, where are is your sister and your cousins?" Comus stared at the floor. "Comus?!" Evadne demanded.

"On the shores, I think," Comus muttered.

"Well, that explains where Nomikos and Eugenios got to," she said to herself. Every child had a bodyguard. Nomikos and Nikias were twins as well and it seemed only fitting that they watch over Maragon and Theron. Eugenios was one of Paris's finest warriors and he had the responsibility of watching Astynax. "Is Ajax with them?" she asked suddenly, referring to Neo's godfather and guardian.

"Nope," Comus said, "He's busy being papa."

"Being your father?"

"He means he's filling in for him while he's gone," Theron translated, "A ship came in today. One that no one's ever seen. He went to investigate."

"A ship?!" Evadne cried, "And no one felt it important to inform me about this? There's no ships due in today!" Comus giggled at Evadne. She was fun to watch when she got flustered.

"Silence, young Comus!" she snapped, "And take that frog out of your sister's jewelry box before your parents get home."

"You put a frog in my jewelry box!" Hermione wailed, "Comus!"

Comus stood there shocked that Evadne had figured that out. "I'll go get it out!" he cried defensively, "I'm going." He hurried out of the room with Hermione chasing after him. Evadne shook her head. She didn't have Helen's nurturing skill or Andromache's patience. _Gods, Paris! You better get back soon!_

-888-

Troy. Once a great thriving city. Now it lay crumbling in ruins. His home for so long. All of their home. Perhaps that was why his people still went by Trojans and not Kerberans. Paris, King of Kerbero stood in the middle of the courtyard looking around at the once majestic towers of Troy. He was never destined to be King of Kerbero or Troy. He was the second born prince, but because of fate's cruel tricks his brother had died leaving him as the last surviving member of the royal family. A heavy burden at times.

It had been on this day many years ago that Troy had been invaded by Greece. When his brother and father had died. When he had been captured and sent into slavery. Every year he and his family made a pilgrimage to Troy. If nothing else than to honor the memory of the loved ones they had lost.

"Hard to believe we once lived here," Helen said softly. She stood besides him holding his arm. Her blue eyes gazed at him lovingly. Just as intense as when they had been lovers so long ago. Time had not ravaged her looks or Paris's love for her.

Paris smiled at her gently, "It was a long time ago. Kerbero is our home now."

Kerbero. The tiny city-state that they had built and named after Kerberos, a brave man who had died for Paris during his final duel with Orestes King of Mycenae. It was no where as big or as grand as Troy had been, but it was safe and sturdy. It was home.

"Yes, Kerbero is our home now," Helen agreed. She smiled to herself briefly, "That is if our children haven't destroyed it by now."

Paris smiled at the mention of their children. Theron and Maragon had been born shortly after they had been married. They had named Theron after the thief who had stolen Helen's pearls and ultimately led them back together. Maragon's name meant pearl. Comus had come a few years later. Such a happy go lucky child that one was. Hermione was their youngest, but hopefully not their last one. Helen loved being a mother and always dreamed of having a huge family. Andromache constantly told her that she was crazy. "I have enough trouble with _one_," she said.

"I miss them," Paris said.

"We'll see them in a few days," Helen said quietly.

"I know," Paris said wrapping his arms around her, "We could pretend that we were single again. Remember?" He started kissing her neck.

"Paris!" Helen cried swatting him away.

Paris grinned broadly before regaining his composure. "We can head for home after we finish paying the proper respects," he said.

"My lord!" a messenger hurried forwards looking exhausted as though he had run the entire way there. "I have a message from Ajax. It's urgent!"

Paris let out a heavy sigh, "Perhaps we will be home sooner than I thought."

ADDITIONAL AUTHOR'S NOTE: I did not, I repeat, NOT get the name Hermione from Harry Potter! According to legend Helen had a child with Menelaus named Hermione I believe that is where J. K. Rowling got the name. In order to keep this somewhat accurate to the original Troy story I used the name in the story. The translations on the names are accurate as well. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Children of Troy

a Troy story by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Troy. Or Orlando Bloom... darn!!

Chapter. 2 A Familiar Stranger

Nomkios dragged his feet as he trudged into the library wearily. His twin brother Nikias was sitting on one of the lounges reading a scroll. He glanced up at him with a small smile. "Morning Nomikos."

"Stand aside, brother," Nomikos said shoving Nikias's feet off the couch before he plopped onto it, his face burying in the pillows.

Nikias chuckled, "Oh Nomikos. You must be getting old."

"Need I remind you that we are the same age?!" Nomikos grumbled not bothering to lift his head from the pillows. Nikias continued to laugh until Nomikos lifted his head briefly. His blondish brown curls frizzing and bouncing. His eyes glaring at Nikias. "You laugh! But that's only because you haven't spent the entire day climbing rocks or playing tag or racing! No, you've been reading scrolls with The Quiet Twin." Nomikos let his face flop back down into the pillows.

"It isn't my fault you happened to get The Wild Twin when they were born," Nikias said, "And you had help didn't you? Where is Eugenios?"

"Nomikos! Move your legs or be crushed!" Eugenios cried as though answering Nikias's question. The tall tanned man with brown hair and hazel eyes toppled himself on top of the couch... and Nomikos.

Nomikos groaned and struggled to pull himself out from under Eugenios, "Gods damn it all, Eugenios!" he grumbled.

"What? I'm just as weary as you are," Eugenios retorted before shoving Nikias off the couch. "Give up your spot to someone who _really_ worked today." Nikias smiled but leapt off the couch nimbly as the two remaining men fought over it. He grinned down at the two.

"Paris's greatest warriors," he mused, "Being outdone by two children."

"Hey you try chasing after Astynax for ten minutes let alone a day!" Eugenios snapped.

"Or better yet trying watching young Mara for five!" Nomikos piped not lifting his head, but raising one hand.

"I see," Nikias said, "And where are the little terrors?"

"Somewhere in the palace," Eugenios shrugged, "Ask around. Where's yours?"

"He was reading to Hermione," Nikias shrugged, "He must be with the others."

The doors to the library swung open and Evadne swept through. She looked down at them with a reproaching look in her eyes. "What are you doing just lying there you great slugabouts?!" she cried. Nomikos and Eugenios both began babbling protests. Evadne held up her hands and rolled her eyes, "That was a rhetorical question. I don't particularly care about how taxing your days were. We have bigger things to worry about!"

"I already pulled Comus out of that rosebush," Nomikos added, "Even though it _was_ Darius's job!"

"I'm not talking about that!" Evadne snapped before pausing thoughtfully, "Although that does explain a lot."

"What is it then, Evadne?" Eugenios asked.

"A mysterious ship arrived in our harbor today," she said, "Did any of you hear of such a thing?"

"I heard it arrived," Nikias said, "But I don't know why. A messenger has been sent to the king in Troy."

"I don't like it," Evadne said sitting down on one of the chairs.

"You never have trusted ships," Eugenios noted.

Evadne glared at him, "I've only been on _one_ ship that one journey and I was shipped into slavery."

"Technically, you were on two ships," Nikias added, "Counting Ajax's."

" Forgive me for not going on cruises every other week!" Evadne scowled.

"Alright, alright," Eugenios said throwing up his hands in defense, "I get it. We'll send Ajax down to investigate. I'm sure he's already there even as we speak."

"See that you do," Evadne said rather curtly.

-888-

Ajax made his way quickly down the ships with a scowl fixed on his face. Would he never get a moment's peace?! Today was supposed to be the day he would take Neo out into the city for some godfather to godson bonding time. The Gods knew that he didn't do that often enough. And Neo was a good kid. So fearless and strong, like his father, but light and happy and carefree like his dear mother. Ajax felt a warm smile of pride spread across his face just thinking about him. He shook his head and struggled to refocus.

He finally made it to where the ship had been docked. A small crowd of people were surrounding it eagerly looking about. Ajax shook his head. Kerbero was a small city-state and unfortunately people noticed any change in the ordinary. This new boat was surely a sight to see. Kerbero only traded with two other city-states Ithaca and Mycenae. This ship had neither of those cities colors and it clearly wasn't a pirate ship. If it were it would be sunk to the bottom of the sea right now. Ajax had his own personal vendetta against pirates and slavers.

Ajax made his way through. "Stand aside! Stand aside! Nothing to see here! Stand aside!" He made his way through to the dock and glared up at the ship. "Ahoy!" he yelled up.

"Ahoy sir," a voice yelled down.

"Send down your captain immediately!" Ajax ordered, "We must discuss your business in Kerbero as well as your untimely arrival."

There was a brief silence before the man yelled down, "Ah stick it in your ear, Ajax!"

"I beg your pardon?!" Ajax demanded huffily.

"You heard me!" the man snapped.

"Send your captain down immediately!" Ajax roared, "And we will discuss this insolent behavior!"

At that moment a man leapt down from the ship. When he rose to his full height he stood almost half a head taller than Ajax almost like Achilles had. His dark hair streaked with patches of gray, was blowing freely in the wind. Quite the romantic picture since the man was rather handsome looking in a ruggish sort away even though he had to be somewhere in his mid-fifties. His gray eyes locked down on Ajax with shocking intensity. He smiled a thin smug smile that reminded Ajax a little too much of Orestes.

"Hello Ajax," the man said, "Long time no see."

Ajax stood there staring in shock and disbelief, "What? How can this be? Menoetius?!"

"You don't look happy to see me," the man shrugged.

"You were dead!" Ajax blurted out. The man raised an eyebrow. Ajax shook his head realizing how foolish that last statement sounded. How could he be dead when he was standing right in front of him? "We thought you were dead," Ajax stammered, "That is, the crew and me."

"Did you even bother to look?" Menoetius scowled.

"Of course we looked!" Ajax snapped, "We saw you fall overboard in that storm! Achilles dove in after you, but you were gone! We barely dragged him back aboard!"

"I'm sure," Menoetius said sarcastically.

"He wept for days when he thought you died!" Ajax cried.

"Let's not dwell on the past, Ajax," Menoetius said rather coldly. His hard gray eyes locking on Ajax's. "I was saved, but not by _my_ crew, by another."

"Menoetius," Ajax said slowly, "So many things have happened since you were gone. There was a war..."

"Do you think I was under a rock for ten years Ajax?!" Menoetius exclaimed, "Yes, of course I've heard about the war! All of it. I know about Achilles's death and Patroclus's death as well!"

Ajax stared at the ground sheepishly, "I didn't think you heard."

"I had," Menoetius shrugged shoving his way past Ajax. He turned back and gave him a cold glare, "So the rumors are true. You now serve this arrogant playboy?"

"Menoetius," Ajax sighed, "You must understand. As I've said so much has happened..."

"Achilles would be rolling over in his grave at the sight," Menoetius snarled, "I'm sure the men followed you? Pitiful! Now if _I_ had been there..."

"But you weren't!" Ajax snapped more defensively than he had intended, "You didn't go to Troy. We did. It doesn't matter who we serve now."

"Even if it is the man who killed your last leader?" Menoetius noted. Ajax closed his mouth tightly. He couldn't think up a response to the accusation. "Where is your leader anyway?" Menoetius demanded.

"He'll be here shortly," Ajax said calmly.

"Then, I shall wait," Menoetius said steadily.

"Menoetius," Ajax sighed, "I know you're hurting right now. After young Patroclus died... none of the crew was ever the same... and Achilles... I've never seen a man so broken. He told us to leave Troy and..."

"You left him?!" Menoetius yelled, "You left him to join his cousin?!"

Ajax let out a heavy sigh. This conversation was going completely wrong. _Choose your words carefully, Ajax. _He told himself.

"Uncle Ajax!" a small happy voice cried. Neo materialized out of nowhere. He scurried up the deck to stand by Ajax. "I guess you already know about the ship," he said.

"Aye, I found out," Ajax said rather distractedly, "Sorry, Neo. I guess we'll have to cancel our plans."

The boy shrugged looking up at the stranger. He smiled warmly, "And where do you hail from stranger?"

The man scowled down at Neo before looking up at Ajax, "Oh and you're a nanny now?" Neo looked hurt and then looked up at Ajax as though demanding an explanation.

"Menoetius," Ajax scolded sternly, "May I introduce young Neoptolemus." He leaned forwards for emphasis when he said, "Son of Achilles."

Meneotius's eyes widened in surprise when he looked down at the young lad who was staring back up at him with gray eyes, Achilles's gray eyes. A family trait. "Achilles's child."

"Forgive me, young master," Meneotius said quickly, "I did not realize."

"Ajax, who is this?" Neo whispered suspiciously.

"This Meneotius," Ajax said, "He used to sail with me and your father."

"Really?" Neo cried his eyes lighting up again. He looked over at Meneotius again, "Did you know him well?!"

"Better than anyone," Meneotius said proudly.

"That's amazing!" Neo cried, "What was he like?"

"Neo," Ajax said abruptly, "Go find your cousins."

"But Ajax I was just asking..."

"Go Neo!" Ajax ordered.

Neo looked like he would have protested further, but the stern look in his godfather's eyes warned him not to push his look. He looked sulkily and kicked a pebble across the road. "Now Neo!" Ajax nearly yelled. Neo scurried off like a scared hare. He yelled for Astynax and Mara to wait for him."

"A fine boy," Menoetius said as they watched him go.

"Finally, a piece of gossip that you didn't hear yet," Ajax said.

"I didn't realize that Achilles took a wife," Menoetius admitted, "It must have been the wedding of the year."

"Lover," Ajax corrected, "They were never married."

"He doesn't look like Achilles," Menoetius continued, "Except for the eyes. You can always tell by the eyes."

Ajax shrugged indifferently. The two stood there for a few moments listening to the pregnant silence awkwardly. "So..." Ajax said grasping for a conversation topic, "What brings you to Kerbero? You never did say."

"That's a matter that's between your king and me," Menoetius said.

"I am one of the king's advisors," Ajax said, "And in charge of the royal navy."

"You are not the king," Menoetius said rather bluntly. Ajax struggled to keep his face free of emotion though he felt as though he had been snubbed.

"The king isn't here," Ajax said, "He's been sent a message. I'm sure he'll be back as soon as possible."

"Then, I shall wait," Menoetius said. He could be patient. He had been waiting years to meet this new king. He could wait a few more days. They had many things to discuss...


	3. Chapter 3

Children of Troy

A Troy sequel by talking2msyelf

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Troy related characters.

Chapter. 3 To Lose a Child

"Faster Astynax!" Hermione cried gleefully. She rode on top of his shoulders across the gardens.

"I can't go any faster," Astynax said with a smile, "You're too heavy!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not! Theron can carry me faster and you're stronger than him!"

Astynax glanced around to make sure that Theron wasn't around to hear that comment. He was facing enough criticism about him not being strong enough to lead a city-state. He didn't need his little sister critiquing him. "Neo, isn't it your turn?"

"Not on your life," Neo said quickly.

"Astynax, who's that man?" Hermione asked pointing ahead. Menoeitus was strolling through the gardens with Ajax. Ajax looked rather uncomfortable and Menoeitus had a disappointed look masked across his face no matter what Ajax showed him.

"That's the man from the docks," Neo said, "The one I was telling you about."

"Oh," Astynax said lifting Hermione down, "Menoeitus?"

"Yup."

"He doesn't _look_ like a Myrmidon," Astynax said.

"Well, he _was_ marooned for years," Neo said practically, "And besides Ajax trusts him."

"Ajax looks like he would rather be eaten by a Minotaur than talk to that guy," Astynax said.

Ajax caught a glimpse of them and walked over, "Ah yes, and these are a few of the royal children."

"Ah," Menoeitus said approaching Astynax, "You must be the crown prince. It is a great honor. Though I must say that you don't bear any resemblance to your father."

"He's not Theron!" Hermione piped, "He's my cousin."

"Young Hermione is right," Ajax said pinching her cheek, "This is Astynax. Hector's son."

A strange expression crossed his face, "Ah. That would explain everything. My apologies."

"Young Theron is over there ," Ajax said pointing to the young boy who was sitting near the flower beds reading a scroll. "And his twin sister Maragon and younger brother Comus." Mara was sitting short distance away while Comus was playing in the grass, tossing a ball for his dogs. "This little imp is Hermione and you remember Neo."

"Oh of course," Menoeitus cried, "Young Neoptolemus. Achilles's boy."

"Yes sir," Neo said.

"I knew your father very well, boy," Menoeitus said, "Oh the stories I could tell... but then again maybe I shouldn't. Not till you're older."

-888-

"It's that guy again!" Mara whispered to Theron.

Theron put down his scroll and looked out up at the man. "What of it?"

"He's the captain of that strange ship that came in the other day," Mara said, "I wonder what he wants."

"Some business with Father I imagine," Theron shrugged.

Mara drew her legs up to her chin and stared at the strange man for a few seconds, "I bet he would take me on his ship if I asked him."

At this statement, Theron dropped his scroll and bolted up, "What are you thinking, Maragon?!"

"I'm just saying."

"Well, stop it!"

"Why?!" Mara demanded. Theron rolled his eyes. Why did his sister have to enjoy arguing so much? "Are you going to stay holed up in Kerbero for the rest of your life? Like some sort of hermit?"

"Why would you want to leave Kerbero?" Theron asked, "This place is perfect. There's not been a war yet. Trade routes are well established. We have good relations with Mycenae and Ithaca. Crops are doing well. Why would you want to leave?!"

"Because this place is boring," Mara said, "It's not like I want to leave and never come back." she said gently, "I'd just like one adventure before..."

"Before you're married off?" Theron finished.

Mara's eyes narrowed at him, "Mama would never do that to me." Theron shrugged and continued scanning his scroll. Mara was about to punch him when Evadne appeared in the gardens, "Children!" she called, "Paris and Helen have returned."

-888-

"Mommy! Daddy!" Hermione cried running forwards. Paris smiled and swept her off her feet. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. Hermione squealed with happiness. "Did you bring me a present?"

"Not this time darling," Paris said before handing her to Helen. Helen hugged her close. Her whole face lighting up.

"I missed you sweetheart," she said.

"Missed you too mommy," Hermione mumbled into Helen's shoulder.

"Mama! Papa!" Comus cried suddenly running in, "Whatever she told you I didn't do it! I didn't put a frog..."

"She didn't say anything," Paris said ruffling his son's hair, "What mischief have you been getting into?"

"Nothing," Comus said quickly.

Paris rolled his eyes as Comus hugged his mother. Helen gave him a critical eye before he burst out, "Really, it was nothing!"

"Hello, mama," Maragon said bursting in.

Helen hugged her daughter and then struggled to tame Mara's wild curls. "Where's your brother?"

"He's coming," she said, "He had to put his scroll back. I swear all he does is read!"

"I do more than read!" Theron retorted as he appeared out in the courtyard.

Paris wrapped an arm around Theron, "Reading is a good thing." he said, "It means you'll be a very wise king some day." Theron smiled shyly at the compliment.

"And where's my little terror?" asked Andromache as she hurried forwards, "I suppose he's grown up to give his old mother a hug."

"Mama," Astynax groaned.

"Come here," Andromache said sternly, but with a smile on her face, "Let me see you." Astynax had grown taller than his mother. He knelt down so she could give him a kiss on the forehead. "My strong ole warrior," she said with a smile, "You look so much like your father."

"You've been in Troy too long, Mama," Astynax said with surprising sincerity, "It always makes you sad when you go there. Why do you keep going?"

"To remember," Andromache said simply always refusing to say more. Astynax had been so young when Troy was destroyed. There were some secrets about Troy that Astynax didn't need to know. Like how his father had died. She didn't want to poison his friendship with Neo.

Neo hurried through to Briseis's side. "Mama!" he cried, "Are you okay? Was the journey hard? Do you need to lie down?"

"Oh Neo!" Briseis said swatting her son away, "Honestly. I'm not as old as you think I am."

"I'm just watching out for you," Neo shrugged, "Excuse me for caring. I'll never do it again." Briseis shook her head at the young man.

"I don't need taking care of quite yet," she retorted," Just give me a welcome back kiss and help me with my bags!"

Menoetius and Ajax stood towards the end of the courtyard. Menoetius glared at the royal family. There he was. Paris. Did the man know the sorrow he had sown? The entire Trojan family had been trouble. Hector. Priam. They were remembered as heroes, but what about the men who had died? Patroclus was a corpse on the battle field. There were no songs of victory sung about him.

Ajax caught the menacing look on Menoetius's face and put a hand gently on his shoulder. "Let him have his happiness."

"Why should I?" Menoetius snapped, "He took away our happiness didn't he?"

"No," Ajax said staunchly, "He brought my godson to me."

"Achilles would be able to raise his son on his own if it weren't for Paris," Menoetius snapped, "Patroclus would have grown up and become a man if it weren't for his brother. Our crew would be ten times stronger if not for..."

"Please let the old wars die, Menoetius!" Ajax said with a heavy sigh, "If you have business with the king. Please, bring it forth."

"Very well," Menoetius snapped before making his way towards the young king.

The tall dark stranger approached Paris calmly and coolly. He showed no outward hatred, but Paris could feel malice burning in the man's eyes. It was strange because Paris could not recall seeing the man before.

"Your majesty, King Paris," he said with a low sweeping bow, "My name is Menoetius. I used to sail with the Myrmidons."

"Oh," Paris said, "Well, it is indeed a pleasure. After all so many of your Myrmidons serve our ranks." For some reason, that comment only made the hate in his eyes burn fiercer. "May I ask what brings you to Kerbero?"

"I need to speak with you about a very urgent matter," Menoetius said, "But not here. Later tonight perhaps?"

"Of course," Paris said, "I'll set up a chamber."

"See that you do," Menoetius said before turning crisply on his heel and walking back towards Ajax.

"No one turns their back on a king!" Theron noted. Menoetius didn't respond. He just kept walking. Helen clutched Paris's arm. What would this new stranger bring?

-888-

Twilight fell and there was a soft hush settling over Kerbero. Helen had finally rocked the last of her children to sleep. Hermione lay there in her arms very peaceful and calm. Paris sat there watching her hold their lovely little daughter in her arms. A serene smile was stretched across his face. Helen turned noticing his stare, "What? What is it?"

"It's just good to be home," Paris said he got up and gently pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead.

"Yes, it is," Helen agreed, "After we got past the terrors of bathing this little one and getting her to actually admit that she was very tired and needed to go to sleep."

"Well, she's sleeping now," Paris said, "Let's get her back to bed before she wakes up."

The two parents strolled through the long hall that led to Hermione's room, glancing on their other children as they went. Maragon was sprawled across her bed with blankets scattered everywhere. Comus had two of his dogs sleeping on the end of his bed and two more at the floor. Theron was asleep, but Paris had to remove a scroll from his hand. Finally, Helen gently laid Hermione in her little bed and placed her worn rag doll next to her. "Goodnight, my darling," she whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I suppose I should go find Menoetius," Paris said not wanting to leave the little room.

"Yes, I suppose," Helen said with a sigh, "Couldn't you wait a few more minutes?" She slid her arms around him. It was a tempting offer.

"No, no," Paris said with a sigh, "If I don't leave now. I'll never go."

Helen let out a sigh and pressed her lips to his, "But all the kids are asleep."

Paris smiled at her, "Foul temptress! What are you trying to do?"

"I think you know," she said returning her lips to his.

Paris felt into her warm loving kiss, "You're going to wake Hermione."

Helen let out a sigh, "Yes, I guess you're right. Go to your silly meeting. Ignore your poor lonesome wife."

"I'll be right back," Paris said quickly, "As soon as possible."

Helen smiled cheekily, "I'll be waiting."

Paris sat in the chamber they had agreed on impatiently. Two hours had passed since the agreed time. He groaned and let his head flop back onto the chair. _If his news is so urgent then where is he?! I have far better things to do then sit here and wait._

At that moment a servant came in bowing low, "Your highness I bring news from Menoetius."

"Finally!" Paris groaned, "What does he say?"

The servant handed him a message before bowing low and leaving again. Paris broke the seal impatiently and scanned through the letter. After about three lines he froze and reread the entire letter with fear.

To Your Royal Highness King Paris of Kerbero:

By now you've most likely discovered that I have no real business with you. I simply needed an excuse to get close to your settlement. I have come to exact revenge on you and your family. You and your brother have killed two many members of my family. Perhaps now you'll know what it feels like to lose a child.

Menoetius

Paris ran down the hallways back to his children's room. He swung the doors open calling their names, but it was the same wherever they went. All of their beds were empty. Paris struggled to fight down the icy panic. He burst into his own room. "Helen!" he cried. He found his wife lying there half conscious a bloody stream running from one of her temples.

"Helen," he cried again as he lifted her into his arms. Helen's blue eyes blinked open. "Helen, please say something," he begged.

"Paris," she murmured feebly.

"Yes, Helen," Paris whispered relieved to hear her speak, "What happened?"

"They took them!" Helen wailed, "They took them! All the children! They're gone."


	4. Chapter 4

Children of Troy

A Troy sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Troy.

COMPLETELY RANDOM AUTHOR'S NOTE:

R.I.P Heath Ledger

A fine actor and father. He will be missed.

Chapter. 4 Two Fathers' Sorrow

Maragon had been asleep comfortably sprawled across her bed. Tap. Tap. Tap. She heard someone knock timidly on her door. Mara grumbled and pulled her pillow back over her head and tried to ignore it. "Mara!" she heard Hermione cry. "Go back to sleep 'ermione," she muttered, "I'm tired."

"Mara please!" Hermione was crying now. Mara let out a heavy sigh and pulled on her robe. "What is it Hermione?" She swung open her and door and screamed. The mysterious stranger from before stood there. He had Hermione in his arm and he had a long sharp looking knife across her neck.

"If you make any attempt to call for help I'll kill her," he said calmly gazing at her with fierce angry eyes.

"Let her go!" Mara whispered, "Please what did she do..."

"Silence!" Menoetius roared, "Come with me. Make no calls for help."

Mara followed the man in silence as he moved to Comus, Theron and Astynax's rooms swiftly and silently like the black night. Hermione whimpered in his arms struggling to break away. Theron tried to whisper some comforting words to her, but Menoetius snarled at him and ordered him to shut up. He marched the children into the courtyard and then down the dark streets of Kerbero to the docks. All of Kerbero lay sleeping while the young princes and princesses were stolen away. Simple as that.

Though the mother had been a bit of a challenge. After Menoetius had taken the youngest out of her cradle Helen had come in to check on the child. The queen had screamed at the sight of him. She had thrown herself headlong at the armed man beating him with her fists and screaming at him to release her child. Of course Menoetius had easily bested her. No matter how protective the mother was she was no match for years of battle experience. Though she had put up more of a fight that Menoetius would have expected. He rubbed the side of his cheek. He could feel a bruise developing from one of Helen's punches.

PLOP! Menoetius scowled as he felt a pebble bounce off his skull. He turned around slowly and gazed into the wrathful eyes of Princess Maragon. The she-hydra had been throwing anything that could go airbourne at him. He barked at one of his sailors to bind her hands tighter.

"If you let us go right now perhaps uncle will be merciful and give you life in prison," Astynax snapped, "Instead of killing you and mounting your head on a stake!"

"You talk big, runt," Menoetius said, "Just like your father, but he is dead and you are a prisoner. Learn something."

Astynax bolted to his feet before two more sailors threw him down again. The five of them sat on the edge of the dock as Menoeitus waited for a longboat to row across. Comus had Hermione cradled close to him as she sobbed into his tunic.

"Please," Theron begged trying a different approach, "If this is a political coup just take me! I'm the crown prince. They don't have anything to do with Kerbero!"

"It's not something so superficial as politics," Menoetius scowled, "If it were I would've simply killed your father. And to be frank a scrawny boy like you would do more damage as king than I ever could." Theron fell silent, paling slightly.

"If it's not that then what is it?!" Mara demanded, "What good will five children do you?"

"It's a matter you wouldn't understand," Menoetius said, "It began long before you were born. During the Trojan War."

The children fell silent again. Comus was working quickly at the knots that bound his little sister's hands. She looked up at him with big scared eyes. She was scared, but was struggling to be brave. She wasn't succeeding. Theron gently put his hand on her should while Comus worked. Comus fingers flew around the bonds pulling and twisting. Soon they fell loose around her wrists. Comus gave her a small smile. "Listen very carefully Hermione," he whispered, "Do you remember when we played hide and seek in the gardens?" Hermione nodded with a small whimper. "Good. I want you to run away and hide somewhere," Comus told her seriously, "Can you do that?"

"Mmm-hmm," Hermione nodded and then added with a watery smile, "I'm a good hider."

"Good!" Comus said with a smile.

Menoetius got to his feet and walked down to the end of the dock and spoke softly to the man in the boat. Now was the time. "Go Hermione!" Astynax whispered quickly as Comus set his sister down. She stood there for a few moments staggering on unsteady legs before looking up at her old brothers and sister, "Go!" Hermione toddled off a short distance before looking back at her family with a worried expression of her tiny face.

"Don't worry about us!" Theron whispered anxiously waving her off, "Go!"

Hermione was crying, but she ran into the night back towards the settlement. Her cousin and siblings watched her run until they couldn't see her blonde curls or hear the scuff of her sandals against the street cobblestones. "At least one of us will make it out alive," Mara whispered wiping tears away.

"I thought you said there were two girls," the man from the boat said suddenly.

"What?!" Menoetius stomped back angrily, "She escaped! You fools chase after her!" Two of his henchman tore off back towards Kerbero. He eyed the children bitterly. "It doesn't matter if she escapes. There's no hope for the rest of you! And my men will drag your baby sister back here!" He grabbed the arm of the nearest one, which happened to be Theron, and forced him into the boat. The rest of them followed though it took the two of them to get Mara and Astynax into the rowboat.

"They can't find Hermione!" Theron cried softly, searching the dark streets for his little sister, "They just can't!"

"They won't," Astynax said gently, "Hermione's smart and she's a good hider she wasn't kidding about that."

"Remember when she hid in the rose bushes last time?" Comus offered hopefully, "It took us three hours to find her!"

"You never answered our question," Mara snapped to Menoetius, "What is it you plan on doing to us?"

Menoetius glared at her, "You'll find out soon enough."

"Are you going to kill us?" Comus asked softly.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Astynax said fiercely.

"Calm yourself, boy," Menoetius barked, "I have something else in mind for the likes of you."

-888-

Paris sat by Helen's bedside with his hand clasped tightly in hers. The world was spinning around him. Evadne was bandaging Helen's hands and arms while servants hurried about looking eagerly for the children. The entire palace had been searched and people were hurrying into the streets calling his children's names. All the lamps in Kerbero were lit. News had spread like wildfire and volunteers were combing the city looking for the missing royal children.

"I don't understand it!" Eugenios cried clutching his head, "Normally, I sleep as light as a butterfly, but now I feel like I've been hit by a battering ram and all I remember is my eyelids flopping shut!"

"Me too," groaned Nomikos. He and his brother and Eugenios sat around a table drinking an herbal tea that Evadne had brewed up for them and holding ice packs to their heads. For some reason all three had slept through the attack and it had taken Evadne swatting them across the faces several times before they finally, painfully, roused from their slumber.

"Not too hard to understand," Evadne said crisply as she rolled up an unneeded bandage, "You were drugged. Same way we drugged Orestes all those years ago."

"Drugged?!" Nikias cried.

"So you wouldn't miraculously wake up and defend the children," Evadne snapped, "This man didn't leave any detail to chance."

"We must be dealing with a madman here!" Eugenios cried in awe before slapping his icepack back on his head.

"A really detailed madman," Nomikos pointed out, "We never suspected a thing either."

"And why's that?" Nikia asked, "Normally, we have every ship in the harbor searched from stem to stern. We've always been careful since the Trojan War. Why did it go so lax? How did this happen?"

"It's because Ajax said that the man was a friend," Nomikos pointed out, "He needs to choose his friends more carefully. When I get a hold of that man I'll show him just how "friendly" I can be!"

Helen moaned in her sleep and tossed and turned. Paris gently smoothed her hair back whispering softly for her to go back to sleep. The world was spinning around him. His perfect life shattered in a few precious seconds. And all he could feel was numb. His men had been drugged, his wife beaten, and his children gone.

_All while I was sitting in a parlor like some sort of fool!_

Paris continued to reread the letter again. He shook his head in denial. It can't be. It just couldn't be. It's a dream. It must be a dream. But no. There was the letter right before his eyes plain as die. _You'll find out how it feels to lose a child... _Something about that line haunted him. Who had he harmed? What child had been lost?

Briseis and Andromache burst into the room. Both were in a panick. "What do you mean they're gone?!" Briseis cried, "All the children?! I can't believe it! Neo. My Neo. He's all I have left in the world!"

"Mama?" Neo asked sleepily poking his head in from the corridor, completely oblivious to the chaos that surrounded him.

"NEOPTOLEMUS!" Briseis cried throwing her arms around her son and smothering him with kisses. "I was so worried! My boy! My boy!"

"Ma!" Neo cried shaking himself free, "What's going on?!"

"They're gone," Andromache said softly as though she were possessed by some spirit, "They're all gone. Maragon, Theron, Comus, Hermione... and Astynax. My Astynax." She broke down falling to the ground sobbing as though her own words brought out the total hopelessness of the situation. Briseis gently lifted her up again and held her close whispering comfort. Neo looked as though he had been struck.

"Astynax?!" he cried, "My cousins! Who?! Why?!"

"I intend on finding out," Paris said quietly, but with a dark sinister edge to his voice. He whirled around suddenly bellowing down the halls, "Where the hell is Ajax?! I want him here now!"

Paris's order echoed off the halls as servants scurried about to do his bidding. Paris began pacing the small room struggling to keep the tears in his eyes from falling. Ajax arrived looking rather flustered. "Paris," he said quietly," I..."

He never got any further. Paris seized the man by his tunic and flung him hard against the wall. Neo leapt to his feet in shock. He had never seen his uncle so violent to anyone before let alone Neo's beloved godfather. "You know something about that man!" Paris spat angrily tears running down his eyes openly now, "Something important. Something you didn't tell me before! Something you're going to tell me now!"

"Paris, please, you have to understand," Ajax began.

"My children and my nephew are gone Ajax!" Paris hollered. He flung Ajax hard to the ground, "They're gone because of something you didn't tell me! Why?!" Paris stood there for a few moments panting heavily.

"Uncle stop!" Neo begged.

"Why Ajax?!" Paris demanded, "Why are they gone?! Why did that man hate me when I didn't even know him?!" Paris stood there shaking uncontrollably his voice coming out in great sobs. "Why did he do this?! Ajax, why did he do this?! Was he a Greek? A friend of Agamemnon? Or perhaps Orestes?" Paris paused for a few moments struggling to get his breath before he sobbed, " Tell me what I did!"

Ajax got up slowly from the floor wiping away a trail of blood that had sprung from his lip. "You didn't do anything, Paris," Ajax said softly, "Your brother did."

"Hector?!" Andromache cried getting to her feet, "What do you mean? Hector was a noble courageous man! I won't let this man taint his memory by..."

"Hector was brave and courageous!" Ajax agreed quickly cutting off Andromache's rant, "But he was a soldier. A good strong soldier. Soldiers kill." He turned to Paris and said softly and slowly, "Paris. Menoetius was Patroclus's father."


	5. Chapter 5

Children of Troy

A Troy sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Troy characters. However, I do own Evadne Eugenios, Paris's children and other miscellaneous characters I made up!

Chapter. 3 Menoetius's Plan

Astynax sat in the tiny cell that Menoetius had randomly shoved him inside. Menoetius didn't like any of the Trojan children, but he had a particular hate for Astynax. _Probably gave me the smallest cell on purpose. _Astynax grumbled to himself. He curled up on the floor. Astynax wasn't afraid of many things, but he really didn't like cramped spaces.

"Astynax?" he heard someone whisper anxiously. Astynax looked around for the voice. Suddenly, a pair of fingers emerged out of a small knothole in one of the walls. Astynax hurried over and clutched them tightly. It was Comus.

"Are you okay?" Astynax asked softly.

"Been better," Comus said, "Do you know where we're going?"

"Sea," Astynax said, "That's all I know. But the men... they were looking for Hermione..."

"They didn't come back," Comus said, "I heard Menoetius yelling about that. So Hermione's not on the ship."

Astynax let out a sigh of relief. There was still some hope for his youngest cousin. "Where's Mara and Theron?" he asked.

"Don't know," Comus shrugged, "I think they're further down the hallway." Astynax frowned. He didn't want his cousins out of his sight. Not for one second. "Astynax," Comus said thoughtfully, "Why didn't they take _Neo_? His room is the closest to where Menoetius was staying."

"Maybe they were too busy," Astynax said, "Maybe he wasn't royal enough."

"He's as royal as we are," Comus said. Astynax knew that was Comus's polite way of pointing out that Astynax didn't have any power than Neo and he had been captured as well.

"What are we going to do, Astynax?" Comus asked his voice trembling nervously, "Where are they taking us."

Astynax let out a heavy sigh, "I don't know, Comus. But we have to be brave. No matter what happens to us. We won't let them forget that we're sons of Troy and Kerbero."

-888-

"Patroclus's father?!" Paris echoed in disbelief, "That man?!"

Ajax nodded solemnly, "We thought he was dead for the longest time. Lost at sea. That's why Patroclus went to live with Achilles."

Paris plopped down into the chair next to Helen's bed. "So he wants revenge. On Hector. And the only way he can do that is through Hector's son. And he wants revenge on me..."

"He wants you to hurt like he hurt," Eugenios said thoughtfully, "Losing a child."

Paris unconsciously gripped Helen's hand tightly in his. "What will you do?" Nomikos asked quietly.

Paris looked up at him a fierce and dangerous determination glowed in his eyes, "I'm going to find my children," he said, "And I'm going to kill the man that took them."

At that moment Helen's eyes blinked open. A sudden rush of memories assailed her. She bolted upright in bed. "Hermione!" she cried out in desperation, "Maragon! Theron! Comus!"

Paris pulled her into his arms. Trying to prevent her from hurting herself. Helen burst into tears sobbing uncontrollably, "He took them! He took them!"

"Shh," Paris whispered, "I'll bring them back. I won't come home until they're safe again."

"I fought him," Helen cried, "I fought him! He threw me into the wall. He..."

"I know," Paris said gently, "You fought. He was too strong. It wasn't your fault. I know it wasn't your fault."

Helen sobbed into Paris's shoulder. Paris rocked her back and forth trying to comfort her. The other men in the room shuffled awkwardly. None of them could find the proper words to say to comfort the queen or Princess Andromache. All they could do was listen to the hard rain splatter against the side of the castle as though the sky was weeping for the lost children as well.

A sudden crashed down the hall brought them out of their sorrowful reverie. "Out of my way!" they heard a voice cry. Evadne. She was running through the halls. They could hear her screaming at anyway who stood in her path.

"What's gotten into her?" Briseis asked, "Acolytes aren't supposed to use that language."

Evadne appeared in the doorway half wrapped up in her still dripping cloak. She had left to join the search parties after giving the drugged warriors something for their heads. She held a small bundle in her arms wrapped in a cloak. She quickly unwrapped it and they could instantly hear sobbing. Hermione sat there dripping wet. Her blonde hair was gleaming and slick with rain water. Her big blue eyes were squeezed shut in tears.

"Hermione!" Paris cried in shock and joy. He sprang to Evadne and pulled his sobbing daughter into his arms. Hermione clung to him and cried harder.

"Papa!" she sobbed.

"Shh, it's alright now," Paris whispered tears running down his face, "You're safe now. Everything's going to be okay."

"They also have two men," Evadne said.

"Two men?" Paris asked as he handed Hermione to Helen. Helen reached out eagerly for Hermione from her bed and pulled her close to her.

"Henchmen of Menoetius no doubt," Ajax said, "He must have sent them after her after she went missing." Helen clutched Hermione to her chest protectively.

"Start questioning them immediately," Paris said, "And don't give them mercy." Ajax bowed and went to do as he was told. "Ajax!" Paris said curtly, "I would prefer if Eugenios would take care of this."

Eugenios looked surprised. Ajax had always been the captain. Eugenios had been more of a lieutenant for as long as Kerbero had been built. But now was not the time to question orders. He nodded quickly before leaving. He gave Ajax a quick apologetic glance before hurrying away.

"You don't trust me," Ajax said. Paris's decision had hurt more than he wanted to admit.

"Not in this," Paris said coldly, "Whatever ties you have to Menoetius. Sever them! Immediately."

"Paris," Ajax sighed, "My loyalty is with you."

"But your heart is with him!" Paris snapped, "Why wasn't his ship checked? Why are the children gone?!"

"Because I trusted him," Ajax said meekly.

"Exactly!" Paris cried, "If I find Menoetius I'll kill him! Know that!" Paris stomped by Ajax down the hall following Eugenios. Neo looked at the hurt face of his godfather.

"It was an accident," he said, "Paris knows that! He'll come around once they're brought back."

Ajax looked down at Neo with sad eyes. The poor boy. So young and naive. He didn't seem to realize that he may never see his cousins again. "I failed him, Neo."

"It was an accident!" Neo protested again.

"Accidents can't happen," Ajax said, "Never again. I must earn his trust back."

-888-

The two men were big and clumsy looking with flat faces and grim expressions. They weren't very smart, but they certainly made up for it with their stubbornness. Eugenios shook his head, "They aren't talking my lord."

"Keep interrogating them," Paris said, "Sooner or later they'll crack."

Suddenly, Paris heard the loud crack of a whip and the cry of a man. Paris closed his eyes against the noise. The crack of another whip still haunted his dreams. A long scar ran across his cheek, a painful reminder of what had happened since Troy had been sacked. Orestes, former king of Mycenae, had had Paris beaten after Paris had attacked a guard.

The doors swung open wildly. Andromache stormed in with cold hard eyes. She wordlessly shoved her way past Paris and Eugenios down to the prison where the men sat.

"Andromache!" Paris cried, "What are you doing here?"

Andromache didn't respond. She approached the interrogator who bowed quickly at her approach. "Give me the whip," she ordered. The man looked stunned. He tried to babble a response, but Andromache interrupted him, "Give it to me!" she roared.

The man almost timidly handed over the leather whip. Andromache met their eyes with angry cold flint eyes. The men started chuckling. "What's this little mother?" one of the men laughed, "Have we been bad boys? Are we going to be punished?"

"Where are they taking the children?" Andromache asked seriously.

Eugenios hurried down to pull her away, but Paris halted him quickly, "Wait a moment."

"What makes you think we know?" one of the men said with a smug smile.

"Gimme a kiss and I'll tell you," the other snapped.

CRACK! Andromache whipped the leather hard across the man's lips. He let out a wail of pain. His mouth and face were both bleeding. "How's that for a kiss?" Andromache said coldly before looking at the other man, "Would you like one as well."

"Please, no, no ma'am," the other said with a respectful tone in his voice. He stared at the hard rock floor while the first man continued sobbing.

"Now I'll ask you again," Andromache continued, "Where are they taking the children? Where is my son?"

"At sea by now," the man said. Answers spilled from his lips now that he had seen what this vicious mother was capable of.

"Where are they going?" Andromache asked fingering the whip tightly.

"A market," the man said quickly, " A slave market in Mycenae. A secret one. He wouldn't tell us where it was located. That's the honest truth!" he eyed the whip in Andromache's hand anxiously. "Honest!"

Paris cringed visibly at the mention of Mycenae. Mycenae harbored many unpleasant memories for the young king.

"Let them go," Andromache ordered, "And get the impudent one something for his mouth."

"This is a hidden stroke of fortune," Paris said, "We can alert King Aeneas and Queen Electra. Hopefully they can intervene before..." Paris broke down before he could finish the sentence.

"Before they're sold," Andromache said bluntly, but tears shone in her bright eyes. "Yes, it is fortunate that Aeneas married into the family. Aeneas was a young man who had lived in Troy. He was one of Paris's closest companions. He had saved Paris's life on more occasions than Paris wanted to admit. He had fallen in love with Orestes' younger sister Electra, a kind sweet soul despite her upbringing. The two had been ruling Mycenae for years now and they were on good terms.

"We'll alert King Aeneas immediately," Eugenios said, "I'll send a messenger myself."

"Ready a ship while you're at it, Eugenios," Paris said.

"Sir?" Euegenios asked.

"I said ready a ship!" Paris snapped, "I'm going to Mycenae. Do you expect me to sit around and let them sell my children into slavery?!"

"Of course not sir," Eugenios said quickly. To argue with Paris while he was in such a dark mood would be incredibly foolhardy.

Paris trudged back to his rooms where Helen was asleep again. Her arms were tightly linked around Hermione, their one remaining child. Long tracks ran down her cheeks. She had doubtlessly cried herself to sleep. Hermione squirmed and kicked in her sleep. The poor child was having a nightmare. Paris frowned. It was only natural after what she had been through. He gently loosed her from Helen's arms and rocked her in his arms pacing the room quietly.

Slavery. He had lived the life of a slave before. If you could even call it a life. He wouldn't let them suffer like he had. He would sail after them. He would find Menoetius and bring back his head even if he had to sail to the ends of the world to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

Children of Troy

A Troy sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Troy only my own original characters.

Chapter. 6 Warriors and Stowaways

Darius was a tall young man with wild black curls. He was a fierce young fighter and Comus's bodyguard, though more often than not he ended up Comus's accomplice in his tricks. There was no laughter in his voice or smile on his face now. Darius had finally recovered from the worst headache he had ever had in his life. Now he stood there serious and erect in the king's chambers. "I'd like to come, my lord," he said, "I don't like the thought of Comus out there by himself."

Paris was packing. He haphazardly threw clothes into his bag barely paying attention to young Darius. "The ship sails at dawn," Paris said, "If you truly mean to come be ready and onboard by then."

"Yes, my lord," Darius said before bowing and backing out of the room. He nearly collided with Andromache as he did. "Forgive me, my princess," he said quickly. Andromache nodded curtly before stepping inside. Darius stared at her in confusion for a moment._ Was that a bow on her back?_

Andromache cleared her throat to announce her presence. Paris looked up distractedly. Then, he suddenly caught sight of the bow. "What's this?" he asked.

"I'm coming with you," Andromache told him.

Paris let out a heavy sigh, "Andromache."

"You can't tell me to stay!" Andromache snapped, "My child is out there!"

"You should stay here," Paris said.

"NO!" Andromache nearly yelled, "Astynax is all I have left! He's my world! If our roles were switched would you want to be left behind?!"

Paris let out a heavy sigh. It was true. Andromache did have every right to come. He wasn't afraid for her safety either. She had survived the collapse of Troy. She had spent months alone in the wilderness with Helen and a pregnant Briseis. Hector had married a strong woman and she would fight tooth and nail for her son.

"Try to keep yourself out of sight," Paris said, "Bringing a woman aboard will only create scandal."

Andromache looked mildly surprised at his sudden change of heart. She nodded and pulled her cloak up over her head. "I'll see you onboard."

-888-

Paris went back to his room, moving quietly so he wouldn't wake Helen or Hermione. He ran his hands over the smooth panels until he found the one he was looking for. Giving it a small push he opened it. He pulled out a long scabbard which covered an ancient sword. The Sword of Troy. The only thing that he had left of his old life. The only thing he had that reminded him of his father or brother. It was a bittersweet article. While it reminded him of his father, it also reminded him of the shame of his fight with Menelaus, the destruction of Troy when he had given it to Aeneas for safe keeping, the fight with Orestes that had nearly killed him. He drew it out watching the moonlight and lightning flash across its surface. He had put it away a long time ago. Shortly after the palace in Kerbero had been built. When the twins had been born. He had promised that he would never use it again. He was never the warrior that his brother had been nor did he want to be. Paris let out a heavy sigh. He should've known even then. Nothing is certain. He would break a promise. He would become a warrior again.

"Uncle," a small voice said. Paris jumped at it and turned. Neo was standing there in the doorway. He looked up at Paris with wide eyes.

"Neo," Paris said gently, "What is it you need?"

"I want to come with you," Neo said softly.

Paris let out a heavy sigh, "You want to come as well? Who else can I bring?! Evadne? Helen? Hermione? Might as well make it a family affair."

Neo bit back Paris's sarcasm, "You don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly," Paris said once again gentle again, "but your place is here. Take care of your mother and Helen and Hermione."

Neo scowled, "That's what you told me when I was a child and you wouldn't take me on your hunting trips."

"You _are_ a child, Neoptolemus," Paris reprimanded, "I know you're worried about your cousins and your heart is in the right place, but I can't take you with. Your mother would never approve. There are a thousand dangers out there!"

"But I have to come!" Neo cried, "Astynax would do the same for me!"

Paris gazed at him understandingly, "I see what it is now." he said softly, "You feel guilty. Guilty because they didn't take you."

Neo studied the ground. That told Paris his answer. He lifted Neo's chin. "It wasn't your fault," he said gently, "I don't know why he didn't take you, but I'm so glad he didn't. At least I have one family member who's still safe." Paris gave Neo a pat on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Neo stood there for a few moments. He raised his chin defiantly. _If you're not going to bring me along, I'll have to find some other way of getting there._

-888-

Theron struggled to stand as the sea rocked beneath his legs. He nearly collapsed on to the deck of the ship. This was the only time they had been allowed out of their tiny cells and he was grateful for the fresh air, but Theron clearly did not have his sea legs. Besides that they were being forced to scrub floors and other mundane chores. The men weren't making it any easier for them.

"Hanging in there, Theron?" Astynax asked.

"Seasick," Theron said, "Not as bad as Comus though."

"Where is he anyway?" Astynax asked.

BLECH! They could hear a loud noise. Theron winced. Maragon arrived seconds later with Comus who was looking rather green.

"Where were you two...?"

"Don't ask!" Mara interrupted fiercely.

Comus flopped down next to his bucket, "This is punishment from the gods!" he groaned, "I never should've put that frog in Hermione's jewelry box!"

Theron chuckled at his brother. Comus could find a humorous side to any situation.

The appearance of a sailor halted their laughter. They all gazed up at him with suspicion.

"Well, it's about time we had a lady aboard the ship," he chuckled cruelly fingering Mara's curls.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Mara snapped, "I'll rip your arm off!"

"Ooh!" he grinned, "You have some spunk to you. I like that. Still young enough to be limber too."

"Don't you talk to her that way!" Astynax cried.

"Oh and what are you going to do to me whelp?" the sailor snapped, "You forget who is the slave here." He ran his hand up Mara's arm to her shoulder. Mara struggled to break away, but he gripped her tightly and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Leave her alone!" Theron screamed bolting to his feet. He lifted his bucket, water splashing everywhere and beat the man hard across the head with it. He let out a cry of pain and released his grip on Mara. Mara stomped hard on his foot and pulled away wiping her sleeve across her mouth in disgust.

"Why you impudent little...!" the man bellowed.

"Alastor!" Menoetius hollered. The man looked up in shock.

"My captain."the man, Alastor apparently, said with a bow.

"Get back to your duties!" Menoetius snapped, "I want to get to Mycenae as soon as possible."

"Yes, my captain," he bowed so low his large nose almost touched the deck. As soon as Menoetius was out of sight he glared at Theron. "You'll pay for this, whelp!"

Astynax gently put his hands on Mara's shoulders, "Are you alright?"

"That horrible...! That terrible...! That lousy...!... MAN!" Mara burst out in angry rage. Tears flowed from her eyes. "How could he?!"

Astynax held her close, "It's okay. I'll never let that man come near you again."

-888-

The hour that they were allowed out past far too quickly. Soon Menoetius ordered the guards to take them back to their cells. Theron hefted Comus's bucket which was still half full of water. Comus could scarcely stand up without Maragon and Astynax assisting him. With those two ahead Theron followed behind him. Unfortunately, that was when Alastor saw his chance. As Theron walked by Alastor casually stuck his foot out. Theron fell to the ground. The water flew from his bucket... right into the face of Menoetius.

SPLASH! Menoetius was drenched. He stood there for a few moments shaking in rage before he bellowed out, "Who did this?!"

"This one, sir!" Alastor said quickly hauling Theron to his feet.

"What?! No!" Theron cried, "It was an accident! He tricked me!"

Menoetius gripped Theron's neck hard. "You have some gall!" He threw him down to the ground. "Boatswain!"

A hefty fearsome looking man stepped forwards, "Aye captain!"

"Twenty lashes ought to teach him a thing or two," he snapped.

"No!" Theron begged, "No, please, it was an accident!"

"Leave him alone!" Astynax yelled, "He didn't do it!" Two of the guards held him and the others back. The boatswain stood over Theron and brought the whip down hard across his back. Theron sobbed in pain, but the lashes didn't stop. Theron blacked out halfway through falling down to the wooden dock.

"Theron! Theron! Please!" he could hear Mara begging.

Theron forced his eyes open. He was lying there cradled in Astynax's arms. "Theron, are you alright?!" Theron was trembling with pain. He moaned and sobbed in Astynax's arms.

"Get him back in his cell!" Menoetius ordered.

Mara slipped her hands into his, "Theron, please tell me you're okay!"

"Let go!" Theron moaned pulling his hands away. Mara looked at him in confusion.

"Theron? What are you..."

"You wanted an adventure," Theron sobbed, "An adventure? Is this what you wanted?!" He dropped to the ground again too weak to move. He lay there sobbing hard. Maragon opened her mouth to speak, but she was never given the chance. Two guards dragged Theron away and the rest of them were thrown in their cells without another word.

-888-

Paris stood on the edge of the ship gazing out at the sea. It had been two days since they had left and so far things had been going smoothly. Paris prayed softly to Poseidon for swift winds and a safe journey to Mycenae. Ships had been sent out everywhere, nearly the entire Trojan navy was looking for the missing children.

Andromache stood next to him her hair blowing back in the breeze. Her jaw was set with fierce determination. Hovering in the background was Ajax. After much pleading Paris had allowed him to come along mainly because he had the most naval experience. He hadn't spoken to Paris since they had left. No words seemed right. Ajax had failed him. He knew it. The world knew it. Coming on this voyage was the only chance to set things right.

"My lord!" Paris whirled around as Darius made his way through, "Look what I found hiding in a barrel." He dragged Neo out by his collar.

"Neo!" Andromache cried, "What on earth are you doing here?!"

"I'm coming with!" Neo said resolutely, "There's no arguing it now! You can't turn around! You'll waste time!"

"You foolish boy!" Paris cried.

"Foolish or not," Neo continued defiantly, "I am coming!"

"More like his father every day," Ajax said with a small smile. Paris glared at Ajax.

"You're not helping!" he barked. Ajax frowned. _What else is new?_ Paris gripped Neo's arm and dragged him down below lecturing him as they went down, "You are to stay below until we reach Mycenae! Keep a sword with you at all times."

"I'm stuck down here!" Neo cried, "Why?!"

"Because it's safe down here," Paris said, "And battle is no place for a child!" he put extra emphasis on the last word before closing the cabin door and going back upstairs. Neo let out a heavy sigh. It wasn't the exact way he had planned it, but he was going to Mycenae whether Paris liked it or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Children of Troy

A Troy sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Troy

Chapter. 7 The Egyptians

"I can't believe it!" Briseis cried out in frustration. "He's gone! He left! He completely disobeyed me and went with Paris!"

"It seems so," Evadne said quietly. The entire palace had been searched and so far there was no sign of Neo. "Though I don't think Paris took him. No, I think he snuck along."

Briseis groaned, "I'll kill him! I'll kill him myself! Of all the foolish crazy things! I don't understand where he gets this rebellious streak!"

"No idea," Evadne said with a hint of sarcasm coming into her voice, "After all you've never done anything reckless or impulsive at all. Like falling in love with the enemy for example?"

Briseis glared at her, "That's not the point!"

Evadne settled down onto the lounge beside her, "Don't worry, Briseis. Paris won't let anything happen to Neo. Nor Ajax for that matter."

"Does he even know what he's putting me through?" Briseis asked holding back tears that threatened to fall, "After Achilles died he was all I had in the world. I was so relieved! So thankful that he wasn't taken with the others."

"He's not a child anymore," Evadne said delicately, "He's a man."

"Doesn't matter," Briseis said, "He'll always be a baby to me. _My_ baby." Briseis got up with her gown sweeping around her. She hurried out the door and vanished down the hall to Helen's room. Evadne let out a heavy sigh and flopped back on the lounge. _Choosing the path of an acolyte was probably the wisest choice I've ever made. I shall never have to suffer children._

-888-

Mara rose stiffly from her sleeping position, curled up like a cat, in her tiny cell. She sat up and arched her back until it made a rather unpleasant cracking noise. She cringed at the sound. She got to her feet and pressed her ear next to the door. It was always locked until someone came to throw her a crust of bread and some water at first light and then again at night. The small spaces she didn't mind, but she would like to see some light. The last time she had seen the sky had been a week ago.

They didn't get much time outside anymore, after the disaster that happened last time. Maragon felt slightly more protected in her cell than out in the open. The four walls kept her protected from roving hands and crude glances, but she was worried sick about her family... especially Theron.

She had only seen him once since he had been whipped. He was sick. She knew that much. The last time she had seen him they'd allowed him a few moments on the deck. She had seen him standing there across the deck. Deep circles were under his eyes and his face had gone deathly pale. He stood there with his cloak wrapped tightly around his shoulders, trembling so fiercely he could scarcely stand. He caught her glance and called out her name with a weak voice, "Mara! Mara!"

Maragon had torn across the deck with her arms outstretched. She managed to grip his cold fingers in hers for a few seconds before two guards arrived and dragged them apart. Mara had fought, but they were stronger. The last image she had of her twin was of him sobbing and reaching out for her. "Mara! No! Please! Mara! Help me!"

Mara shrank back against the wall trying to fight back tears. _I mustn't cry! I can't! If I start I won't be able to stop!_ She pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes trying to stop the flood of tears. She drew a deep breath and let her head flop back against the wall. I must be strong! _Like Papa was in Mycenae. Like Mama was after Troy was destroyed. _Her hands drifted to the shell that still hung around her neck. She clutched it tightly in one of her hands. She remembered that day. How perfect it had been. She could still feel the warm sand beneath her feet and in her hair. She could hear the waves coming in and out and her cousins laughing as they chucked sand at one another. She could still see the ship with blood red sails. _This_ ship. Suddenly, Mara's self-pity turned abruptly to anger. She would survive! If nothing else than to find Menoetius and make him pay for what he had done to her family!

Suddenly the door swung open. Mara was temporarily blinded by the fierce bright light. She threw her hands over her face as she looked up at the figure. It was Menoetius. He grabbed her arm tightly and yanked her to her feet. "I'll get the best price for you," he said coldly, "You're the youngest. The easiest to break. And a fair maiden will fetch a good price nowadays."

"Let go of me!" Maragon yelled trying to break free.

Menoetius stared down at her, "How is it you haven't learned yet? You'll never be able to escape."

"I'll keep trying!" Maragon declared, "Till the day I die!"

Menoetius's grip tightened clenching Mara's arm like a vice. She let out a small cry of pain. "Talk to me like that again and that day will come very soon!" he dragged the young girl across the deck and down the gangplank. Alastor smiled smugly at her as she was hauled away.

"Good luck, my princess. You will need it."

-888-

Astynax opened his eyes wearily, but once he saw the four walls around him all he wanted to do was close them again. He shivered, but managed to get to his feet. He began his morning ritual. He poked his fingers through the knothole. "Good morning, Comus." Nothing. No response. "Comus?!" Astynax cried in a panic. "Comus! Where are you?!"

The door swung open at that moment. Menoetius was standing there, "Your cousins aren't here anymore."

"What did you do to them?!" Astynax screamed jumping to his feet.

A wicked grin spread across Menoetius's face, "There were taken to the market one by one."

"What?!" Astynax screamed, "No!"

"So different your cousins," Menoetius said casually, "Maragon fought like a wild cat. She screamed and kicked all the way there. Made quite a scene. She was rather difficult to sell, but I made a fine profit off her. Theron I practically had to give away. No one wanted a weak slave, but I managed to find a friend of mine. He particuarly enjoys selling off young royal blood, even half dead like Theron. I had to carry him the entire way there."

"Theron!" Astynax whispered. His poor sick cousin!

"Comus, at least could walk out on his own," Menoeitus continued, "I had to haggle a little bit..."

"And now you're here for me?!" Astynax yelled, "To ship me off into slavery too."

Menoeitus chuckled, a low dangerous noise that reminded Astynax of a wild cat growling, "You? Oh no! Slavery is far too good for the son of noble Hector." He inched closer glaring down at Astynax with cold hard eyes, "I have something special planned for you."

-888-

"Is it fever?"

"Oh this is terrible! I've never seen anyone DIE before!"

"You're not helping, Nanu!"

"Still, he doesn't look too good."

"I bet he's dead!"

"Adjo, he's still breathing."

"And you're not helping either!"

Theron groaned as he heard voices echoing around him. He moaned and threw his hands over his head. "See you scared him!" another voice snapped angrily.

"Does that mean he's not dead?" another asked.

"No, Adjo! He's not dead!" the first voice said. "He's Greek. I can tell that."

"Look he's trying to talk!" another cried.

"Please!" Theron begged trying to hide his face, "Don't hurt me!"

"Hurt him?!" the same voice cried, "He thinks we're going to hurt him!"

"Well, of course he does!" another cried, "We're all hovering around him and we're chattering on in _Egyptian_. He doesn't have a clue about what we're saying."

"Then, let's switch over to Greek!" Theron forced his eyes open and looked at the faces surrounding him. All of them had dark hair and eyes and tan complexions. He gazed up at them in confusion. What had happened while he slept?

"Are you okay?" the first voice asked. It was a tall wide boy with dark shaggy hair. He was quite tall and had enormous girth. Theron struggled to speak, but his voice wouldn't come. "We won't hurt you," the boy said reassuringly, "My name is Djadao."

"Djadao?" Theron asked. The name felt strange and foreign on his tongue.

"Yep," he said proudly with a disarming smile, "This my sister Nanu." He pointed to a very nervous looking girl with a long face almost like a horse's. Her long hair fell around her face hiding her demurely almost like a veil. She looked at him curiously. "And my little brother Adjo." he said. Another little boy, maybe a few years older than Hermione sat next Djadao. He was smaller with dark shaggy hair as well. He leaned over and looked down at Theron intently. "Oh yeah, and our servant girl Isis and our scribe, Sadji." Isis sat a short distance away. She was a plain looking girl, but she had the biggest brown eyes that Theron had ever seen. Soft brown curls hung around her face, cut shorter than Nanu's. Sadji was a thin tall boy who looked at him with mild curiosity.

"What's your name?" Djadao asked.

"Ther..on." he managed to croak out before shivering and collapsing back into Djadao's arms.

Isis peered down at him anxiously, "He's really sick! We need to find someone who can help him.

"But who can help him?!" Nanu cried, "We're doomed! We're absolutely doomed!"

"Nanu, will you stop worrying?!" Djadao asked rolling his eyes.

"I can't!" she wailed, "Ever since our boat was taken over things have gone from bad to worse! I bet father won't even look for us!"

"Of course he will!" Djadao snapped, "Now calm down." He wrapped Theron up in his warm cloak and laid him back down onto the dirt floor. The children all sat together shackled in a row. They were under a tent and a short distance away a squat Egyptian man sat counting up his money and laughing wickedly.

"Well, we know he must be royalty," Sadji said practically, "He wouldn't be in this tent otherwise. Master Odji wouldn't waste his money on him otherwise."

"A prince?" Nanu asked with renewed interest, "Do you suppose he could free us?"

"He's as much a prisoner as we are, Nanu," Sadji said, "In fact he's worse off than we are."

"What do we do with him?" Adjo asked his older brother, "Just leave him here."

Djadao shrugged, "He's not hurting anyone."

"I doubt he could," Sadji observed.

"We'll have to keep him warm," Isis piped, "That's what they usually do when someone's sick."

"Right!" Djadao said, "I'll carry him over there where there's less dust." He scooped Theron up easily and carried him over to the opposite side of the tent. Adjo followed his brother eagerly.

"Is he gonna die, Djadao?!" he asked nervously his eyes wide with fear, "Is he gonna die like Nanu says?!"

"Don't worry about that for now," Djadao said, "We'll just have to see."


	8. Chapter 8

Children of Troy

A Troy sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Troy

Chapter. 8 Separate Paths

"I'll take him!"

Comus jumped at the sudden voice. He had been sitting alone chained to a stall for several hours now with only the cruel slave master for company. Master Odji was a stout Egyptian man with hateful eyes. They burned into Comus every time Odji looked his way. At first Comus had been desperately trying to goad Odji into conversation hoping that he would reveal what happened to Theron or Maragon. He had heard enough to know that Menoetius had brought them to this stall all at separate times. Odji would send a messenger whenever one was sold and then he would bring a new one to take their place. The thought of anyone doing that made Comus sick. So far there was no sign of Theron or Mara.

"I said I'll take him," the voice said again. Comus looked up at a hulking stout fat man. He had to look up at Comus in order to speak, but Comus sensed that he was a wealthy man. Probably some noble from Mycenae.

Odji nodded swifly, "You heard him. Go."

One of the man's bodyguards gripped the chains that shackled Comus's wrists and dragged him along. "You have a name boy?" the noble snapped.

"Comus," he said quickly, "But please, sir..."

"Speak when spoken to!" the man bellowed, "My name is Stephanos. It won't matter to you because you will only call me sir. I am clear?"

"You don't understand..."

"Am I clear, boy?!" Stephanos hollered, "Or do I need to make it plainer by using a switch?"

"You're clear, sir," Comus said quietly.

"You said your name is Comus?" Stephanos asked. Comus nodded. Stephanos rolled his eyes, "Just what I need. A court jester." With that Comus was dragged back through the streets to Stephanos's estate.

-888-

Darius flicked a coin into the air tantalizingly as a wide mouthed man gaped at it. They had spent the past week in Mycenae. It had taken many days and several bribes to find the location of the slave market. This one was hidden from the gentle rulers, Electra and Aeneas. The two were trying to create new laws to restrict slavery. Unfortunately, all that did was drive the markets underground and make slavers more difficult to catch. Of course, Darius had learned that bribes were a very effective way of prying out information. "Now that I've got your attention," Darius said, "Perhaps you've seen one of the children? Or perhaps you know someone who has."

"Oh yes!" the man said eagerly. His eyes never leaving the coin. "I seen him!"

"Then, perhaps you can tell me what he looked like," Paris said not entirely convinced. Even shrouded in his cloak, Paris did not feel safe in Mycenae. He wanted to get his children out of this terrible place as quickly as possible.

"Er, just the spittin' image of you, sir," the man said quickly, struggling to look as earnest as possible, "Big and strong and brave..."

"That description fits neither of the princes!" Andromache burst out rudely. She snapped the coin back from Darius. "Come along Darius we're wasting our time with this simpleton!"

"Wait!" the man cried suddenly, "You never said that it was 'princes' that you were looking for."

"Does that matter?" Paris asked the shady man.

"Of course it matters!" the man cried as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. He leaned in close to Paris as though sharing a guarded secret, "There's only one man in the whole market who has the gall to buy and sell royals."

Paris swiped the coin from Andromache and handed it to the man, "Who is this man?"

The man's eyes widened at the sight of the coin and he cackled gleefully, "His name is Master Odji. He's a fat kind of small Egyptian man. He was born an Egyptian slave. Still remembers a lot of the pain. He ain't in the business for the money. Oh no! He's exacting revenge on the royals who crossed him. Buys young royals and sells them into slavery. If there be a prince in Mycenae, who's not in the palace that is, he be in Odji's stand. No doubt about that!"

"There's another coin in it for you," Paris said, "If you can tell me where he is."

The man nodded eagerly and gave them directions to Odji's stand. Before they left Paris gave him a grave warning. "You tell anyone else about this and I'll see your tongue cut out."

The man swallowed anxiously, "Y-yes sir."

"And if you want to make any more coin," Paris said, "If you hear any word of a man named Menoetius. You will tell me at once."

The talk of money relieved the man immediately. "Oh yes!" he cried, "Of course sir." Paris watched the wretch vanish into his street with his money while the rest of them made their way to Odji's stand.

-888-

"I'd sooner have a wild horse than that creature!" Odji cried as Menoetius brought a still struggling Mara to the stand. Several of the other slavers were stopping and pointing at her. A group of young men stopped to look at her with interest. "Is she dangerous?" Odji asked raising a whip.

"Dangerous as the wrath of Apollo!" Mara declared boldly, still trying to break free of Menoetius' grip. Menoetius threw her hard into the dust.

"It's nothing a good leather whip can't solve," Menoetius said, "And she's King Paris's eldest daughter, a princess."

"I know, I know," Odji said as he handed Menoetius the coins, "You know that I can't pass up a royal. Perhaps her spirit will make up for her brother's lackluster energy."

"If you hurt either of my brothers...!" Mara cried angrily.

"Just see that she is sold," Menoetius said, "And quickly!"

"Of course," Odji said in a bored voice. He waved Menoetius away.

"That's the last one," Menoetius said, "I have something... special in mind for the last one."

"Astynax!" Mara cried, "No! You can't hurt him!" It was too late. Menoetius had already vanished into the crowd.

Mara angrily tried to break away from her bounds. She had her hands shackled, but she also had her foot tied to a wooden stake like she was sort of animal. All because she kept trying to escape. Odji had watched her at first with an amused smile on his face. As did the small group of young men who were staring at her intently. Finally, Odji grew weary of watching and he returned to the shade of his tent. The boys however crept closer to her. The leader, a young man about five years older than her, approached her boldly. "How long do you plan on trying that?" he asked. He had black hair that was wavy and curly and the clearest blue eyes that she had even seen. His ears were pierced and he had an annoyingly charming roguish smile. A pirate if she had ever seen one.

"As long as I draw breath," Mara said, "You can help me. Or you can get out of my way!"

The boy chuckled, "Lots of fire in you."

"I wasn't kidding!" Mara snapped, "Go away! I won't be pointed at and laughed at like some sort of animal!"

The man smiled, "Far too impudent to be a timid slave girl. You must be one of Odji's royals."

Mara glared at him. She suddenly remembered something that her father had told her a long time ago. "I am a princess," she declared, "Whether I'm on a golden throne or whether I'm on my hands and knees on the dust." The boy's face didn't change, but she sensed that he was impressed. Some mysterious twinkle in his eye perhaps.

"I see," he said quietly. He got to his feet and walked over to Odji. "Odji!" he cried, "The girl comes with me!"

"Fine!" Odji said swiping his money from the man's hand. Maragon stared at the young man aghast.

"Well, come along," the boy said gently.

"You don't own me!" Mara declared.

"Technically, I do," he said mildly.

"You will NEVER own me!" Mara yelled.

The man looked her over, "You gotta name?"

"Maragon," Mara spat trying to make it sound as lovely and perfect as the pearl she was named after.

"Very well then," he said, "Maragon. You're coming with me and my men, the Argonauts. By the way. My name is Jason."

-888-

Odji spent the rest of his day counting his profit. It had been a prosperous day for him. Between Menoetius's royals and the young Egyptians he had a heavy purse full of coins. He sat back comfortably until he heard the sound of feet outside the stall. He groaned and sat back. He didn't have anyone else to sell. They would simply have to wait until the next ship came in. He settled down further into the soft cushions.

That was when the unexpected happened. Two bold men, one a reflection of the other threw back the flaps of the tent without even being asked. Odji leapt to his feet in surprise. _How'd they get in? What about his guards?! _

Odji bolted to his feet and was about to scramble away, but another man burst through the tent flap cutting him off. "I trust you're Master Odji?" he said, his light brown eyes twinkling.

Odji scowled, "What's it to you?!"

"My lord, we've found him!" Eugenios cried over his shoulder as Paris made his way forwards. Paris didn't want to waste any more coin bribing information out of this one. He whipped out the Sword of Troy and pressed it to his throat. "I assume you are the scum that sells royals," he hissed.

Odji looked up at Paris narrowly, "And who are you to barge into my stall?!"

Paris pulled back his hood, "One royal that you won't get rid of so easily."

Odji recognized his eyes. The sickly boy and the wild girl had the very same ones. And the light haired child had the same chin and nose. Odji suddenly felt sick to his stomach. "What is you want of me?" he demanded lifting his hateful gaze to meet Paris's.

"I'm looking for my children," Paris said, "Two boys and a girl."

"As well as another young man about the same age," Andromache interrupted as she shoved her way past Nikias and Nomikos.

"I may need more information," Odji said, buying time.

"The twins had brown hair and eyes," Paris snapped impatiently, "About fifteen years old, one a quiet scholarly sort and another as wild as the wind. The other was a fair haired boy with eyes as blue as the sea and a smile that could light up a cloudy day." Just thinking about his children began to crush Paris's heart. Paris wiped tears away quickly so Odji couldn't see them.

"Ah!" Odji said quickly, "I know of whom you speak. Had I but _known_ that they were royalty..."

Paris lunged forwards pressing the sword hard into Odji's neck. "You knew exactly who they were! That's why you bought them from Menoetius! I can only imagine that you sold them. Tell me who and I may yet spare your miserable life!"

"Okay, okay!" Odji cried throwing his hands up, "I sold the first one right away. He was a a sickly young thing. I sold him along with a flock of Egyptian children to a friend of mine. A slaver who works mainly out of Egypt."

"Egypt?!" Paris cried helplessly, "And the others?!"

"The blonde child I sold to a lord," Odji said, "I didn't get his name. With laws tightening down anonymity is crucial."

"And my daughter?!" Paris demanded.

"I sold her to a sailor," Odji said, "A young adventurer. His name is Jason. He sells the largest vessel I've ever seen. It's called the Argo."

"And Astynax?!" Andromache cried unable to stand it anymore, "What of him?! Who did you sell him to?"

Odji looked confused, "There was only three." Andromache's heart went deathly pale. "Menoetius said that he one more back at his ship. That he had something special planned for him."

Paris sheathed his sword. Relief spread across Odji's ugly features. "Take him to the brig," Paris ordered quickly to Nikias and Nomikos. "He's coming with us. Be quick about it." he glared at Odji, "Thanks to a certain slaver we have a very long journey ahead of us."


	9. Chapter 9

Children of Troy

A Troy sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1

Chapter. 9 Seeds of Doubt

Menoetius moved through the market like a night wind, silent and unseen. He made it quickly back to the ports. Though he was surprised to see a new vessel. A royal one. He scowled angrily. Paris! He had caught up quicker than he thought possible. Perhaps a father's rage had driven him this far. Menoetius stared at the ship in disgust. He too was a father. He had known the ultimate pain thanks to this man and his family. He would never be able to see Patroclus again nor Achilles. Both were so young. Both had so much promise. Patroclus would never grow up and become a father. Achilles would never see his child.

A slight figure scampered across the deck catching Menoetius's eye. He leaned far over the side of the ship looking out at the distance. It was Neo and he was looking for Paris. Rage burned like a fire deep in Menoetius's heart. Achilles's son had been raised by his father's killer. The way he looked at Paris, so full of trust and love, was enough to turn Menoetius's stomach.

He watched the boy pace across the deck impatiently, sometimes glancing over his shoulder as though to make sure he wasn't being watched by Ajax or some other guardian. A small smirk crossed Menoetius's lips. He would never hurt his dear nephew's son, but perhaps it was time Neoptolemus knew the truth of his heritage... and Astynax's.

-888-

The manor that Stephanos lived in was easily the most elegant villa that Comus had ever seen. Of course, living in the humble kingdom of Kerbero hadn't exactly prepared him for this type of luxury. Comus spent the first five minutes gawking at the marble walls and ceilings all intricately painted. Sculptures hung everywhere and there were gardens full of lush green plants and bright blooming flowers surrounding the house.

"Stop that staring!" Stephanos barked. Comus paid attention immediately, "Sir, perhaps, now would be a good time to tell you..."

"You'll tell me nothing!" Stephanos snapped, "The only thing you need to tell me is when you're done dusting the sculptures. He handed Comus a rag. "It's hard to get good help around here. With our new self-righteous king and queen forcing all these new anti-slave trade rules down our throats. Orestes would have never let this sort of thing happen!" Stephanos stomped out of the room, still muttering about how Mycenae was going to the dogs.

Comus let out a heavy sigh and began polishing a statue of a tall man with curly hair. A thick layer of dust smudged his hands and the cloth. "Great!" Comus said before looking up at the statue, "You know a fine looking fellow like you should really bathe more often."

A soft sound echoed in the large halls. It was a sound that Comus knew well. One of his favorite sounds. Laughter. It instantly made him think of his younger sister Hermione. Comus turned around looking for the source of the laugh.

Hiding in a corner behind an ornate vase was a tiny girl, very small for her age of about seven. Comus smiled and continued his work. "Honestly," Comus continued talking to the statue, "Don't you have some lady sculpture to impress? No you probably scare them off with all the dust in your ears!" The girl's laughter echoed again. Comus looked around the corner at her. As soon as she saw him the girl dove behind the vase again. Comus fixed a mock scowl on his face, "Now see what you've gone and done!" he cried at her, "You scared her off." Comus walked over to where she was hiding. The girl smiled up at him. She had brown hair and eyes and her nose was dotted lightly with freckles.

"You're very funny," she said.

"Thank you, milady," Comus said with a comic bow. The girl giggled again. "And who might you be?"

"Cynna," the girl said shyly.

"A lovely name."

Cynna blushed fiercely. "What are you doing hiding behind...?"

"CYNNA!" Stephanos's bellow could have woken the dead. He came charging forwards throwing Comus roughly out of the way. "What are you doing out of bed?!"

"Just going for a walk, papa," Cynna said.

_Papa?!_ Comus thought with horror.

"And where are your nurses?!" Stephanos demanded boosting her up.

Cynna shrugged, "Probably still looking for me."

"Back to bed immediately," Stephanos cried.

"Did you buy me a jester, papa?" Cynna asked.

"A what?!" Stephanos blustered.

"A jester!" Cynna said, "Because I like him! He's very funny and really nice. Can he come back to my chambers and play with me?"

Stephanos looked from Comus to Cynna and then back to Comus as though demanding an explanation. Comus shrugged helplessly. "Very well, my darling," he said, "You go up ahead. Comus will join you shortly." He set his daughter on the ground and watched her skip back to her room with a fond smile. The smile faded when he glared at Comus. "Look here, whelp!" he said, "Cynna means the world to me, but she has never been a healthy child. She requires constant care and no rough housing. You will be kind and respect her every wish. Do you understand?!"

"I understand, but sir I'm not courting her!" Comus said.

"Go!" Stephanos snarled, "And now this. Her happiness depends on you. And your happiness will ultimately depend on her."

"Yes sir," Comus said swallowing hard.

As he left Stephanos gave him a wistful look, "It's been months since I've heard her laugh. I suppose I should thank you for that." With that he hurried away. Comus watched in amazement. This man may seem like a blowhard, but he clearly had a soft spot for his daughter.

-888-

Neo was impatiently skipping stones across the water as he waited for Paris and Andromache to return. He detested waiting. It was a childlike habit that he had never quite grown out of. He was always eager for something to happen. And he felt about as useful as a sack of dung waiting here right now. He should be out there looking for his cousins!

Suddenly, a shadow hung over him sending shivers down his spine. He whirled around to face Menoetius. Neo's mouth hung open. "Y-you!"

"Easy boy, I won't hurt you," Menoetius said, "I would never hurt Achilles's boy."

"Paris will be back!" Neo cried, "He'll be back anytime!"

"I'm sure he will," Menoetius said casually, "You trust him so well."

"Of course I do!" Neo said vehemently, "What did you do with my cousins?!"

"They're out of my hands by now, boy," Menoetius shrugged.

"What?!" Neo cried throwing himself at him. Menoetius shoved him aside lightly. "How could you?!" Neo demanded.

"Perhaps you'd change your tone if you knew half the things I know about your cousins," Menoetius snapped. Neo struggled not to listen to him. _He's lying! Whatever he means he's lying! Don't listen!_

But Neo couldn't help himself, "What do you mean?!" he asked.

"Did you ever wonder how your father died?" Menoetius asked.

"No!" Neo said fiercely, "He died in the Trojan War."

Menoetius grinned at him, "I bet Paris told you that."

"Yes," Neo said, "As well as my mother and Andromache."

"Yes, yes," Menoetius said distractedly, "Though they seem to be mum on _how_ he died."

Neo stared at him blankly, "What?!"

Menoetius gave him a smug smile before leaving the ship, "Ask your precious uncle. As you said he'll be here soon. So I best leave now." He nimbly leapt over the ship and landed on the dock. He could hear Neo hollering for Ajax now it a frantic panicked voice. Menoetius smiled to himself. The seeds of doubt had been planted. Neo would discover the truth before long.

-888-

Astynax didn't know where he was going. He figured that he was the only one left on the ship. It had been a long time since he had heard Comus shifting around in the cell next door and Maragon's temper fits were a thing of the past. Astynax huddled in his cell weeping softly something he hadn't allowed himself to do since he was a child. He missed his mother dearly. They only had each other in the world. Andromache was probably worried sick right now.

A bright light shone in the door. Menoetius reached in and hauled Astynax to his feet. "Come!" he said fiercely throwing him out onto the main deck. Astynax looked around at the new location in amazement. It was no where he had ever seen before.

"Where are we?" Astynax asked.

"Sparta." Menoetius said pulling Astynax along.

"Sparta?!" Astynax echoed in disbelief. His dear aunt Helen was originally from Sparta. She spoke of Sparta very seldomly. She told him only that it was a war filled city state. One that she never wanted to go back to.

Menoetius continued to drag Astynax along. Astynax frowned as he saw another cowled man stand there. _Was there no end to this man's contacts?!_ Menoetius nodded briefly. "Theoxenos."

Theoxenos nodded, "The boy goes to the War Games?"

"Aye," Menoetius said shoving Astynax forwards, "Send him to the king with my compliments."

Asytnax tried to fight, but the new stranger seemed even stronger than Menoetius. "Come, boy," Theoxenos said evenly, "It'll make it easier for both of us."

As Menoetius disappeared in the crowd Astynax bellowed after him. "I'll get you for this someday, Menoetius! By the Gods I'll find a way!" Theoxenos finally managed to yank Astynax through the crowds. Menoetius watched him vanish emotionlessly, but deep inside he felt a twinge of fear. The utter hatred coming out of that child's voice was enough to rattle him. Menoetius tried to shake it off. _No. He would never see him again. The War Games would take care of that. _Menoetius returned to his ship and prepared to set sail immediately. He didn't want Paris to catch up any more than he already had. Paris was doubtlessly still in Mycenae attempting to track down his wayward children. Menoetius planned on staying clear of that area and heading out into open sea. But no matter what he did, Menoetius couldn't shake the dreadful feeling. He couldn't forget Astynax's words ringing in his head. The seeds of doubt had been planted again.

-888-

"THAT SCUM WAS ON _MY_ SHIP!" Ajax bellowed as Neo told him the story, "THAT MAN WAS THREATENING MY GODSON?!?!"

"Please, calm down, Ajax," Neo asked though his hands were still shaking.

"I can't simply remain calm!" Ajax cried, "If Paris finds this out..." he shivered at the thought. "No. He can't find out! He'd be furious and Andromache..." Another shiver. Ajax slumped back into a chair muttering to himself, "By the Gods this would have never happened if Achilles were..."

Neo cringed at the name, "Ajax?"

"Yes, my boy," Ajax said massaging his temples trying to relieve his pounding head.

"You've told me everything about my father," Neo said, "What he looked like. The battles he fought. How he met my mother." A small smile crept across Ajax's face when Neo mentioned Briseis. "You told me everything... except one thing." Ajax frowned.

"What did Menoetius tell you?" Ajax asked gravely.

Neo's gray eyes met Ajax's, "He told me I should ask Uncle Paris... how my father died."

Ajax frowned and stared at the ground. He knew that this could happen. All of them had known it. Achilles's death had always been the greatest secret of the Trojan war. There were a thousand reasons why they didn't talk about it. It was hard for both Briseis, Paris and Andromache. Ajax let out a heavy sigh. Now it was time to open old wounds again.

"Neo, I think we should wait for your uncle to return," Ajax said with a heavy sigh, "He should be here." Though Ajax had no idea what Paris would tell Neo, he knew that it would change his godson's life forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Children of Troy

A Troy sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

Chapter. 10

Theron squirmed in pain. His body was burning with fever. He trembled constantly. He moaned and tried to untangle himself from the thin blanket that someone had wrapped him in. "Easy now!" Isis cried struggling to steady him, "You're going to hurt yourself."

Theron opened his eyes wearily, "Mara?"

"No," she said, "Isis."

"Isis?" Theron asked struggling to remember her.

"Princess Nanu's handmaiden," Isis said. She brought a water gourd to Theron's cracked lips, "Do you remember?"

"A little," Theron croaked. Isis placed a hand across his forehead. "Where are we?" he murmured.

"Not rightly sure," Isis said, "A ship. Sailing back to Egypt."

"That's your home, right?" Theron asked weakly, "We'll be safe there."

Isis frowned, "Not really."

"Why?"

Isis began twisting one of her short curls, "It's complicated. Royal business."

Djadao bounded over to Theron's side, "So he woke up?"

"Well, if he wasn't awake before he was now," Sadji muttered quietly. Theron winced at the noise. His head pounded so hard he could scarcely focus.

"Shh!" Nanu hissed, "Djadao you great ox! You're giving him a migraine!"

"Sorry," Djadao muttered sheepishly.

"My sister," Theron gasped, "Or maybe my brother? Have you seen them? Are they on the ship?" The Egyptians exchanged sad glances. Nanu gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You were the only one they brought," Nanu said, "Just you."

Theron buried his face in his hands and was weeping softly. "Then, he probably sold them too!"

Djadao and Nanu looked down at him sadly. Even Adjo frowned. "Don't cry, Theron," he said softly.

"We should get you something to drink," Sadji said eager to change the conversation.

"I just gave him a drink," Isis said.

"Well, I should get him another one," Sadji said, "I'll get it from my gourd... over there!" He hurried off to retrieve it.

Nanu shook her head, "You'll have to forgive, Sadji. He has the emotions of a hamster. Dry as the parchment he writes on all day."

Theron struggled to pull himself up. He fell back. Djadao shoved his way through and lifted him upright. "There you are," he said, "Now then. We know you're royalty otherwise you wouldn't have ended up in Odji's stand. But other than that we don't know anything about you."

Sadji returned and handed Theron a water gourd. Theron accepted it and managed to take a small sip of the lukewarm water. It felt good against his throat. "I'm a prince, yes," Theron said, "You were right. I was captured. Me and my sister and my brother..." Theron broke off feeling tears running down his face.

"Now, now," Nanu said gently wiping them away, "You mustn't do that. It will only sting the scratches on your face." Theron saw the logic and tried to stop his tears. "I'm from Kerbero," he said, "My father is King Paris. He has to come and rescue me! He has to!"

"Don't worry," Adjo said confidently, "Our father will come and rescue us! Then, we can take you home."

The older Egyptians didn't look as confident, but Djadao nodded and ruffled his brother's hair. "Of course he'll come, Adjo. Of course."

-888-

"Gents, we have a new passenger," Jason yelled over the bustle of evening chores. Jason climbed aboard the largest vessel that Maragon had ever seen. An elegant vessel named _The Argo_. He pulled Mara along. Mara was openly gawking at the strange ship. Jason gave her a smug smile, "Impressed?"

Mara closed her slack jaw immediately, "It's just a pretty boat."

"Of course," Jason said with a smile, "Now mates!" he yelled again," This is Maragon. Excuse me, _Princess_ Maragon." The added emphasis on her title made Mara's blood boil. "She will be joining us for the remainder of the journey."

"Oh?" Mara asked getting to her feet, "Perhaps I don't want to go?"

Jason chuckled, "That's a shame. Because you shall go where I send thee."

"We should head back to Kerbero without haste!" Maragon cried, "My father will reward you handsomely."

The crew members began to laugh at her comment. Mara scowled, "And what pray tell is so funny?!"

Jason offered her a sympathetic smile, "My dear princess, we're questing after something far more valuable than anything your father could reward us with."

"Oh?" Mara asked. She was struggling to sound indifferent, but the man had peaked her curiosity.

"Have you ever heard of the Golden Fleece, princess?" Jason asked.

Maragon thought back to her youth. Evadne used to tell her wonderful tales about the gods and heroes of old, but she couldn't recall anything about a Golden Fleece. "Let me tell you a story, princess," Jason said. He sat on a bench and motioned for her to do so as well. Mara stood there stick straight and stubborn. "Suit yourself," Jason shrugged, "Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess."

"I'm far too old for such foolishness!" Mara snapped.

"Just hush your mouth and listen!" Jason retorted. Mara let out a groan. "As I was saying. There was a beautiful princess. She was engaged to a man she did not love. One day Zeus heard her weeping. So he decided to send a mystical ram to save her. It was a golden ram covered in wondrous golden wool. When the ram arrived the princess tried to ride away with it. But with his golden fleece and the princess he was far too heavy to fly. So the princess clipped off his golden curls and then climbed aboard the ram. The ram flew into the sky and the princess was free."

"That's absurd!" Mara said.

"Not so!" Jason said quickly, "I have proof that it exists." He pointed up at the sky. You see that group of stars above us."

Maragon craned her neck to see, "Aries." she said promptly. Astronomy had always been her best subject.

"The ram," Jason said.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Mara snapped, "Except that maybe sailors have wild imaginations."

"Anyway," Jason said as though he hadn't heard her, "The gods knew that the fleece was too precious to be left around for any mere mortal to find. So they hid it in a most secretive place so only the worthy could lay eyes on the most beautiful and golden fleece."

Mara rolled her eyes, "So what you mean to tell me is this. Instead of taking me home and getting solid golden coins in your palm you'd rather go chasing after some fairy tale that doesn't even exist!"

"Of course it exists," Jason said, "We have proof. According to these scrolls." he held up a pair of large scrolls, yellowed with age. "The fleece lies on an island called Colchis hidden in a grove."

Maragon shook her head in disbelief her curls dancing in the moonlight, "I can't believe this!"

"If you don't believe me see for yourself..." Jason said offering the scrolls.

"No!" Mara cried bright tears were shimmering in her eyes, "I'm stuck here. My brothers are who knows where and I'm listening to a grown man rambling on and on about myths!"

"Your brothers?" Jason asked, "You never mentioned your brothers."

"Comus and Theron," Mara said, "They were sold into slavery sometime before I was." She wiped big tears from her eyes, "I'll probably never see them again."

Jason gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "You need more faith."

"Faith?"

"In others," Jason said, "Namely me. I'll get you home."

"You will?!" Mara cried hopefully.

"Just not now."

"What?!" Mara cried angrily.

"I spared you from slavery," Jason said, "I spared you from whippings, and beatings and ravagings." Mara shivered as she remembered the last man who had grabbed her. "I would think you'd be a little more grateful."

"There's a big difference between buying a slave and freeing one," Mara snapped caustically.

"I didn't buy a slave," Jason said, "I bought a passenger."

"So why did you buy me?!" Maragon demanded in frustration.

"I didn't want them to break you," Jason shrugged before giving her a sly smile, "You're very pretty. It would be a pity to break such a pretty thing." Mara's mouth hung open before she could start babbling angry responses. Jason closed her mouth shut, "Get comfortable, princess. It's gonna be a loooong journey.

-888-

King Aeneas always struggled to look mighty and royal in his throne room. A feat he never truly accomplished. At the sight of his old friend Paris, Aeneas's entire royal facade melted away. "Paris!" he cried merrily rushing forwards to meet him. He hugged Paris tightly knocking the wind from his lungs.

"Nice to see you as well, Aeneas," Paris said to the former Trojan. Aeneas was a young page living in Troy when it had been destroyed. After that he had been forced into slavery along with Paris in Mycenae. That was where he had met the lovely Princess Electra.

The lovely queen stood in the corner, pretty and subdued. Her eyes dancing and shimmering in the light. She smiled and hugged Andromache in a far more dignified manner.

"I wish you had happier tidings," Aeneas said his smile fading, "Damn slave trade. Such a cruel and malicious, vile business of..."

"Aeneas," Electra said gently. Aeneas blushed. Paris understood his hatred. Aeneas had lost his father while they were still in captivity.

"Is there any word on the children?" Paris asked hopefully. Aeneas frowned and shook his head.

"I feel like this is my fault," Aenas said, "Our cracking down on the slave drivers hasn't worked out like we hoped. All it's done is drove them underground making them harder to catch."

"I have one of your slavers," Paris said, "A Master Odji by name."

"Odji?" Aeneas cried, "Yes, the name is familiar. A Royal trader. It will be good to have him off the streets."

"Back to the matter of your children," Electra interrupted, "I suspect several of our lords are seeking servants on the black market. You might want to investigate them."

"Thank you, your majesty," Andromache said with a bow, "You have given us hope."

"We'll seek them out immediately," Paris said, "Thank you for your help."

"Of course," Aeneas said before adding with a small smile, "My lord."

Paris had to chuckle as they left. You could give Aeneas a golden crown encrusted with jewels, but at the end of the day he was still the awkward servant boy that Paris had left behind in Mycenae.


	11. Chapter 11

Children of Troy

A Troy sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Curse you writer's block! Has it really been that long since I updated! -dodges tomato from the crowd- very sorry! I will try to be more prompt.

Chapter. 11 Friends and Foes

Astynax followed the silent man that Menelaus had left him with. Theoxenos was a dark mysterious man. All Astynax could see was the cowl of his cloak. His shifty dark eyes darted around making sure no one was following. "Can you at least tell me where you're taking me?" Astynax asked in frustration.

"The War Games," he said quickly.

"Which are... what? Exactly?" Astynax demanded.

"Very simple, boy," Theoxenos said, "There are seven levels. You fight. You win you move to the next level. You lose..." Theoxenos hung off. That didn't make Astynax feel any better. "After you beat the seven levels you're a free man." He gave Astynax a firm look, "Not until!" Theoxenos chuckled softly to himself, "King Megapenthes will like you. Oh yes!"

"Why?" Astynax asked.

"Because you are Trojan," Theoxenos said, "No, do not try to hide it boy. I see it plain as day. It's in your eyes."

"Lots of people have brown eyes," Astynax said dully.

"Not that," Theoxenos said, "It's like deep fire burning there. Like Prince Hector used to have. Like King Paris. And King Priam before both of them." Astynax felt a strange feeling of pride sweep over him.

"There!" Theoxenos said suddenly. He pulled up Astynax's chains sharply. He pointed ahead at a small circle of tents. In the middle was a crudely drawn circle. Two men were there, swords drawn. Astynax could hear the mighty clash of steel on steel. The two men were whirling around letting out howls and grunts in frustration and anger. Men were gathered all around half-drunk. The pointed and cheered and even threw things at the opponet. Even though their king supported the events, the war games were clearly an underground organization, crude and unsophisticated.

Suddenly, one of the men slashed the other's throat. The man fell backwards to the ground. The match was over. A group of men cheered while a separate group moaned, the losing group. Astynax could hear the clink of their coins as they were reluctantly handed over. Astynax felt sick.

"Tonight, you rest with my boys," Theoxenos said, "Tomorrow. You fight."

"Fight!" Astynax cried, "But don't I get some training or something!"

"No." Theoxenos said bluntly. He flung back the flap and entered into the tent. A small circle of boys were already sitting there. They looked up at him with mild interest. There was a smaller looking one in the back with a shock of red hair and bright blue eyes. "Theoxenos!" he cried, "Ain't it crowded enough here already?"

"Silence!" Theoxenos scowled, "It's none of your concern." He looked Astynax over quickly. "We call you Trojan. That will get their attention. Your full title will be The Last Trojan." It certainly did get their attention. Several of the boys perked up and looked at him including the redhead. "A Trojan?" he asked incredulously, "In these parts! Well, now I've seen everything." Theoxenos cuffed the boy hard around the ears. "Get some rest," Theoxenos ordered, "You will need your strength if you wish to survive." He turned and left the tent quickly. Astynax stood there awkwardly for a while. The others were staring at him curiously.

"You heard him!" the red hair, clearly their unofficial leader, snapped, "Get to sleep!" The boys returned to their sleeping rolls quickly. The shockingly blue eyes locked on Astynax, "And you as well! Get to sleep, Trojan."

Astynax quickly laid down next to the redhead. "Name's Foxtail," the boy said.

"I'm Ast..."

"No!" Foxtail said suddenly cutting him short, "Your name's Trojan. We only go by nicknames here. And we don't have friends... they don't last long enough for that. So don't expect anyone to stick up for you alright?" Foxtail said, "And just so you know, I'm fighting my fifth level next week. I get the best food. If I lose Theoxenos loses a lot of money and that won't bode well for anyone. If you have any complaints don't tell anyone. No one will care. Got that?" he demanded. Astynax nodded. "Good," Foxtail said. He rolled over and laid very still. Minutes passed and soon the dark covered them both and Astynax could hear him snoring. Astynax rolled over and over trying to sleep. Tears stung his eyes. He wiped them away quickly. No! He couldn't allow that! He would be strong! He would survive. If nothing else he would survive long enough to go and free Comus and Mara... and exact his revenge on Menoetius.

-888-

Comus was awoken by coughing. Little Cynna again. He sat up waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark around him. It had been almost two weeks of living in the household. His days were pleasant enough. Cynna was quite a frail child content to let him crack jokes and tell her stories. She spent most of her days in bed. Comus wasn't entirely sure what disease afflicted the trying girl, but it definitely had a terrible grip on her health. A nurse always slept in the same room with her. Whenever she started coughing someone would scoop her up into their arms and rush her to her bed. Then, her father would appear out of nowhere all flustered and worried, barking orders right and left. Most of the time Cynna was content to stay in bed and let Comus tell her stories and jokes and try to make her laugh. The girl had such an infectious cheery smile. At night Comus would sleep on the floor besides her bed. Not the most comfortable place, but after weeks of sleeping in dirt, her floor felt like a feather mattress.

"Are you alright?" Comus asked softly. He knelt besides her bed. Cynna was coughing a little bit. Comus was tempted to awaken the nurse, but Cynna stopped coughing.

"I'm fine," she said in a little hoarse voice. She offered him a brave smile.

"I think you'r lying," he said playfully.

"No," she laughed.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Do you know what they do to liars in my country?" Comus asked with a roguish smile. He suddenly pounced onto the bed, "Tickle them till they turn pink!" Cynna let out a squeal as Comus tickled her. The nurse jumped up in surprise. Seeing all was well, she rolled her eyes and went back to sleep. Comus blew a raspberry into Cynna's stomach. She giggled even harder until she suddenly started coughing again. Comus halted his antics instantly. He lifted her onto his lap and patted her back gently helping her to catch her breath. She stopped again wiping tears from her eyes. "Are you okay?" Comus asked again. Cynna nodded. Comus let out a sigh of relief. Her father was cruel, but Comus was begining to love Cynna as much as he loved his other sisters and brother.

"What's your country like?" Cynna asked quietly. The girl was quite curious about the world. Understandable, since Cynna barely ever left the villa.

"Well," Comus said, "It's a little kingdom. Nothing as grand as Mycenae. It's by the sea and you can watch the boats sail in on the beach. And we've got long gardens everywhere. I take my dogs for runs there. They hide in the rose bushes all the time. Mother gets so angry..." Comus stopped short as soon as he mentioned Helen. He thought of his dear mother. The lovely gentle woman. He remembered how she used to smooth his hair back from his face. Every time he would complain and tell her to stop. That real men didn't let their mothers play with their hair. Comus frowned. He regretted telling her that. He regretted putting the frog in Hermione's jewelry box. He regretted lying to his father about it. 

"Comus?" Cynna asked quietly.

"Hmm? Oh sorry," Comus said distractedly, "Where was I?"

"Do you miss your mamma?" she asked suddenly.

Comus blushed. He hoped that Cynna couldn't see it in the dark. "Yes," he confessed, "Very much."

Cynna snuggled closer to him, "I miss my mamma too. At least you can remember yours."

"You must've been very young," Comus said softly.

Cynna nodded, "I was just a baby. Mamma got sick. Just like me. Papa promised that he wouldn't let that happen to me...ever!"

Comus let out a heavy sigh. Stephanos was holding to that promise. Cynna was practically a prisoner in her own home. "Comus?" Cynna asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad you came here," Cynna said drowsily, "Things are much better now." Comus was a little shocked at her words, but he was nonetheless touched. "Goodnight Comus," she murmured before falling back to sleep.

Comus smiled down at her and covered her gently with her little blanket, "Goodnight Cynna."

-888-

Theron struggled weakly to his feet. He was still sick, but he was not going to spend another day huddled on the ground letting the others spoon feed him water. He wobbled dangerously before he felt a firm hand catch him. "Easy now," Djadao said. 

"Thanks," Theron murmured dizzily.

"You shouldn't be walkin' you know," Djadao said, "I could carry you around you know. I'm very strong."

"I know that Djadao," Theron said thankfully, "But I won't get healthier that way."

"Hmmph!" Sadji muttered, "You won't get healthier toppling around like that either." Isis giggled softly from the corner as she watched the spectacle with her big wide eyes. Suddenly, Nanu flew down the stairs in a tizzy, "Djadao!" she cried. Adjo came tumbling down after her, "There's a barge in the distance! Coming this way!"

"This is the ocean, Nanu," the portly Egyptian muttered as he struggled to help Theron steady himself.

"You don't understand!" she wailed, "It's one of father's barges!"

"Father?" Theron asked. The pharoah of all Egypt!"

"I saw it!" Adjo said proudly.

"They're coming!" Nanu continued, "They're going to save us!"

"The slavers didn't fight for us?" Sadji asked skeptically.

"Well, of course, they fought for us," Nanu said obviously, "They're just really bad at it. They're amateur slavers. They they could sneak by without them noticing. Isn't this wonderful! We're going to be rescued! I always knew that we would!"

"Then, why were you crying so much last night?" Adjo asked. Nanu shushed him quickly. 

"Come on, my friend," Djadao said with a big smile, "Let's get out of here."

Theron hurried forwards as fast as he could in his weakened condition. Sure enough Egyptian guards had flooded the vessel and the slavers were quickly rounded up. Theron could even hear a few of them offering their sniveling prayers to Ra, the Egyptian sun god.

They were quickly ferried across to the other ship. The guards looked at Theron suspiciously, but Djadao refused to get into the boat without him. They quickly boarded the barge with Djadao, Nanu, and Adjo leading the way. Theron fell into step with Sadji and Isis supporting him. They always managed to stay a respectful five steps behind the royal Egyptians.A large curtained lounge was placed in the middle of the barge. A shrill voice echoed out from behind it.

"Nanukait! Djadaokhai! Adjobaraka!"

Djadao winced, "Oh great."

"Why does she insist on calling me, Nanukait!" Nanu groaned. Theron glanced from person to person. Their smiles had faded away and now were full of dread. "What?" Theron asked, "What's wrong?"

The curtain swept back and a beautiful woman stepped forwards. Theron's mouth fell open. She had to be halfway through her thirties. Her body was long and slender. She had beautiful dark eyes and lashes. Long necklaces covered her neck and she wore a ring on every finger. Such an elegant and lovely woman, but Theron couldn't help but think. _She'd look so much prettier if she would smile._ "Who is she?" Theron whispered softly to Djadao.

"The most wicked person you'll ever hope to meet," Nanu muttered.

Djadao drew a deep breath, "Her name is Woseritkepi or Woserit. She's our older sister."


	12. Chapter 12

Children of Troy

A Troy sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

Chapter. 12 Hidden from the World

Theron suddenly felt very homely as the lovely Woserit ambled towards them. Dirt smudged up his face everywhere and he hadn't had a proper bath in a long time. The parts of his face that weren't filthy with dirt were red and pink with sunburn. His brown curls were greasy and desperately needed to be combed. He didn't look anything like a prince.

Sadji and Isis bowed quickly as Woserit approached them. "Father will be overjoyed to see that you are safe," she said with a smile. Djadao and Nanu nodded weakly.

"Is father here?" Adjo asked boldly.

"One of his embassies is," Woserit said with a glum look on her face, "Come. You must make yourselves presentable for when we see father again." She paused and looked at Theron. Her cold dark eyes stared him down making Theron squirm uncomfortably. "Who is this?" she asked with a hint of annoyance creeping into her voice.

Theron straightened up, "My name is Theron, Crown Prince of Kerbero. I would like to speak with your king."

"A prince?!" Woserit cried, "You?"

Theron glared at her, "Yes, I am."

"He is!" Nanu piped, "Master Odji wouldn't have bought him otherwise."

"Very well then," Woserit said, "By all means. Speak to the king when we arrive." She looked him up and down and then allowed herself a faint chuckle before turning away. Theron felt his hands ball into fists. _Why? Why does _everyone_ think I'm weak?!_

-888-

"So tell me more about this man you saw," Darius said as he inched a goblet of wine closer to his new found informant. He sat in a dark corner of a rather seamy tavern The man he was talking to was a rather bad pickpocket who frequented the slave market. He claimed to have seen of the princes being dragged away. The king was impatient. He was following up any lead available and since no one had seen any of the ships Odji had described they had little to go off. This was why Darius, a royal guard of Kerbero, was here in a filthy den of criminals interviewing a common thief.

The man was a small weasel-like man who had quite a love of drink. He eagerly accepted the goblet. "Oh yes," he said talking freely, "The man I saw was one of the lords. Stephano is his name. He's crooked as a witch's nose that one. He's been buying slaves off the market for years now. Now that the new goody two shoes king and queen are cracking down on slavers, trying to make it illegal, he has to buy slaves from our lot." he gulped down the wine. Darius raised an eyebrow skeptically. He said "our lot" as though he were a slaver instead of a thief. The man realized that and smiled sheepishly, "Well, you know what I mean."

"You saw a boy as well?" Darius asked refilling the man's glass.

"Yes," the man nodded enthusiastically, "Blonde curls and big blue eyes. Not one of the usual slaves. He seemed too..." the man scratched his head as though searching for the proper word, "Too delicate. No dirt under the fingernails. No whip marks. Fairly clean. Like he never had to work before. Noble." The man paused to take another swig, "Only Odji gets that type. So I think that's the one you're looking for."

Darius nodded with a smile, "You've been most helpful. Now, where does this Stephanos live?"

"Hmm," the man said rubbing a few of fingers together suggestively. Darius rolled his eyes and tossed the man a gold coin. The man caught it quickly his face folding into a yellow grin. He gave Darius the directions to Stephanos's villa. Darius thanked him again and scurried out of the tavern. The king would love to hear this.

-888-

Comus was walking five steps behind little Cynna. She was wandering up and down the hallways with her father Stephanos. "You're feeling well today?" he asked. He asked the same question everyday.

"Yes father," she said dully.

"Good." he said, "Are you certain?"

"Yes father," she sighed.

"Very well then," he said. Their conversation was interrupted by two of the servant girls Eudoxia and Agathe, giggling to one another.

"So he's coming here?!" Agathe asked.

"That's what they're saying," Eudoxia said, "He's investigating all sorts of royal households."

"Oh!" Agathe cried, "I hear he's so handsome! If only he weren't married."

"Why let that stop you?" Eudoxia asked cheekily, "Every lord needs a mistress." The girls laughed happily.

Stephanos scowled and stomped over to the two girls. The two sobered immediately and bowed quickly. "Who may I ask is coming?" he demanded.

The two girls looked at each other in amazement, "Then, you haven't heard, my lord?" Agathe asked, "King Paris. He's searching all over for his missing children."

Comus felt as though his heart had stopped. His father was looking for him. He was here! In Mycenae! "Father!" he whispered happily.

Stephanos suddenly whirled around. His face was as dark as a storm cloud. He seized Comus by his tunic and dragged him away roughly. Comus let out a cry and he struggled to break free. "What are you doing?!" he demanded, "Stop!"

Stephanos slammed Comus into a wall, "Listen good boy!" he spat, "My daughter has never been happier. She's never been healthier. Somehow you keep her well. I can't let you go now!" He continued to drag Comus away.

"No!" he yelled furiously, "You can't do this!" Stephanos didn't pay him any heed. He threw Comus into a dark closet. He locked the door tightly and turned to leave. Comus got to his feet unsteadily. He threw himself at the door pounding at it with his fists, "You can't do this! You can't!" It wasn't fair. His father was so close! He couldn't be locked away, hidden from the world.

Stephanos strode down the hall back to the servants and Cynna. "Where's Comus?!" Cynna cried, "What have you done with Comus?!"

Stephanos seized the girl by her wrists and looked at her with fierce eyes, "Men will come and take Comus away forever. Is that what you want?!" Cynna looked up at her father with watery eyes and shook her head. "Then, you will stay silent!" he ordered. He looked up at Eudoxia and Agathe, "You two as well! The King will never know his son was here."

-888-

Paris arrived at the massive villa a few moments later. Nomikos let out a whistle, "This place is bigger than the palace!"

"It would take an entire diamond mind to pay for this place," Nikias agreed.

"Keep your eyes open," Paris ordered, "Look for any signs of Comus."

"Yes, sir," the two men said. The continued up the path that lead to the main doors. A pretty girl with olive skin and dark hair and eyes answered the door.

"My lord," she said bowing quickly. A stout balding man shoved her out of the way roughly.

"Your majesty," he said bowing even lower, "You honor us with your presence. My name is Stephanos. I bid you welcome to my humble abode."

"Humble isn't quite the word I would use to describe it," Paris said looking around.

"It is one of the largest villas in Mycenae," he said with a nervous smile, "I do try to impress. Please come in."

Paris and the twins were led inside quickly. The girl who had answered the door was hovering in the distance, but her eyes never left Paris. "We need entertainment!" Stephanos cried," Eudoxia!" he bellowed, "Fetch your lyre!" The girl quickly hurried away. "Agathe!" he cried, "Bring some of our finest vintage for his majesty."

Another girl with brown hair and dark eyes disappeared into another room. She returned a few minutes later carrying a tray and two goblets. "My lords," she said nervously as she offered the wine. Her eyes locked on Paris pleadingly. Paris accepted the goblet wondering at the strange behavior of this man's servants. _Perhaps he has something to hide?_

Eudoxia sat in the corner and was playing her lyre. She was singing a song about Prince Theseus and the Minotaur. Paris half listened to her song as he spoke to Stephanos. "My men and I are searching for a boy," Paris said, "Nine years of age. Blue eyes and blonde hair. About yea tall." he held a hand above Stephanos's head, "Have you seen him?"

"No, I'm afraid not, my lord," Stephanos said, "I've seen no one matching that description."

Paris set aside his wine, "He was sold as a slave. I have reports that you have been purchasing slaves in the hidden market."

"Gods!" Stephanos cried, "Me? Never. Not at all. I have a few servants, but I pay them. Completely legal."

Eudoxia's singing suddenly got louder. She was singing the part where Princess Adriane was giving Theseus a string to save him from the Minotaur.

"_Alas! My love! I shall save thee! I shall save the prince!_

_Hidden in the maze. No matter, I come. I shall save the prince!_

_Hidden, hidden, hidden from the world. I shall save the prince!"_

Instead of continuing on to the next verse. Eudoxia sang it again. She met Paris's eyes willing for him to understand. Stephanos shattered his goblet in his grip, "Eudoxia!" he bellowed, "Play something else! And no more singing! You have a vile voice! I don't think his majesty truly wishes to hear you!" Eudoxia fell silent, but her message had gotten through. Paris rose quickly, "Would you mind terribly if my men and I had a look around your estate?"

"My lord," Stephanos said, "Why? I am innocent of any wrongdoing."

"If that be true," Paris said curtly, "Then, you should have nothing to hide."

-888-

Comus had his ear pressed against the door. His voice was hoarse from screaming and his hands were black and blue from banging on the door. He wept softly. His chance was gone! Soon his father would leave and he would never see his family again!

"Comus?" a small voice whispered.

"Cynna!" he whispered back.

"I got the key, Comus!" she whispered.

"What?!" Comus cried, "How?"

"He always keeps it in the same place," Cynna said, "I found it."

"Let me out, Cynna," Comus said gleefully. Silence. Then, he heard a soft sniffling noise on the other side. "Cynna?" he whispered.

"You'll go away," Cynna cried, "You'll go away just like father said you would! I'll never get to see you again."

"That's not true," Comus said gently, "I'll come back someday when its safe. Or better yet I can bring you to Kerbero. Then, you can see the waves beat against the cliffs for yourself. And you can meet my mother and father and my sisters and brother too." More silence. "Cynna?"

"Do you promise?"

"Yes," Comus said, "I swear on the walls of Troy that I'll return." Comus heard shuffling around outside the door. Then, there was a loud click and the door swung open. Cynna was staring at him with tear filled eyes.

She wiped her nose on her sleeve before she said, "Go. Go to your father."

Comus swept her up into his arms and kissed her all over. "Thank you, Cynna." he said, "You'll stay in my heart wherever I go." Cynna managed to smile through her tears as he set her back down and he ran for the main rooms.

-888-

"My lord this is foolish," Stephanos stammered, "There's no reason for you to distrust me. A lesser man would be insulted."

"Then, it's a good thing you're not a lesser man," Paris said dryly. Nikias and Nomikos were searching rooms throughout the palace.

"You're being unreasonable!" Stephanos barked, "And I won't have footsoldiers tramping throughout my home! Stop this at once!"

Paris suddenly grabbed Stephanos by the collar and slammed him against a wall. "Look you," he snapped pulling a dagger from his out of his belt, "I know you're not being truthful to me. And I don't know where you get the gall to lie to a king, but if you don't tell me where my son is now...!"

"Father!" Paris whirled around in surprise. Standing at the end of the hall was Comus and a small girl. His blonde locks were tousled and he was filthy and thin, but he was alive. Paris dropped Stephanos abruptly and flew across the hall to his son. Comus leapt into his father's arms sobbing into Paris's shoulder.

"Comus," Paris whispered. Tears of joy springing to his eyes, "My boy. My dear boy."

Their sentimental moment was interrupted by the sound of swords being drawn. Paris looked up quickly to see Stephanos standing at the end of the hall. He wasn't alone. He was surrounded by his guards. "I'm sorry, my lord," he said coldly. All the pleasantness had fled from his voice, "But I can't allow you to leave."


	13. Chapter 13

Children of Troy

A Troy sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Mercy me! It's been a while. Curse you writer's block!

Chapter. 13 More Passengers

"What do you mean we can't leave?!" Paris demanded keeping one arm protectively around Comus.

"He wants to keep me here," Comus whispered to Paris, "For keeping his sick daughter healthy."

Paris glared at Stephanos, "I would think that a father like you would understand what its like to lose a child."

"That's why you can't leave," Stephanos declared.

"So I lose my son so you can keep your daughter?!" Paris demanded, "Let us go!"

"How dare you!" Darius snapped, "You contest the will of a king!"

"I would contest the will of one thousand kings if it meant keeping my daughter safe!" Stephanos yelled desperately.

Paris was doing a quick count. Besides himself there was the twins, Eugenios, and Darius. He sorely regretted leaving Ajax behind with Neo. He could use the warrior right now. They had nearly twice their number, but they had no choice. They would have to fight their way through. "We're leaving," Paris said.

Suddenly, two of Stephano's men lunged at Paris. "My lord!" Darius cried flinging himself at one of them. He stabbed the man's unprotected back. The other one's knife slashed Paris's leg. Paris winced but pulled himself upright. He jammed his elbow into the man's face. The man fell to the ground with a bloody nose. Cynna saw the blood and started screaming.

His daughter's scream suddenly brought some mad paternal instinct out of Stephanos. He shoved his men aside and tackled Paris hard on the ground. The two tumbled down the staircase, Paris's head striking the stone roughly. The servant girls, Eudoxia and Agathe, screamed and sprang out of the way. Darius was attempting to fight his way through to his king's side, but two more of Stephano's men intercepted him. One huge one gripped his arm and threw him bodily into the wall. Darius's let out a gasp and crumpled down.

The twins split up. Nikias stood over Darius's limp body fighting off the men. Meanwhile, Nomikos struggled to drag Stephanos's bulk away from Paris. Stephanos had Paris pinned to the ground now. His hands constricted around the man's neck. Paris was already gagging for air as Stephanos strangled him.

"Father!" Comus screamed stumbling down the steps as fast as he could. Nomikos charged forwards again. This time he whipped out his dagger and slashed Stephanos in the rib cage. Stephanos let out a wild howl of pain. His fingers lightened their grip on Paris's neck. Paris was reliving one of the most horrible moments in his life. The elegant villa suddenly transformed into a dark prison. Stephanos changed from a lord to a mad half crazed prisoner. The last person to try to kill him in this manner had also killed his companion Anchises... and had not lived to tell the tale.

Paris flung his head upright headbutting Stephanos squarely. Stephanos fell backwards a blank expression on his face. Paris flopped to the ground as well. Now all of the adrenalin from earlier abandoned his body.

"My lord!" Nikias cried. He shifted Paris into a sitting position. Paris gasped sucking in air as fast as he could. He choked for a few moments before breathing normally.

"I'm alright," Paris gasped, "Comus?"

"I'm right here, papa," Comus whispered. He inched closer to Paris. Paris flung his arms around the boy.

"Are you hurt?!" he demanded.

"Papa!" Comus cried, "You're the one who's bleeding!"

Paris let a hand drift to the top of his head. He brought back a bloody hand. "A scratch," he said dismissively. "Where's Darius?"

Nomikos had Darius cradled gently in his arms, "He cracked his skull pretty good. He'll have a splitting headache for the next couple of days, but he'll live."

Paris got to his feet stiffly. His leg was still bleeding. Comus looked at it and blanched. "I'm fine, Comus!" Paris said again a little more sternly than he wanted. He looked down at the body in front of him, "How is he?"

Nikias cringed and knelt down next to Stephanos. He took his wrist gently into his hands. "I can't find a pulse my lord," Nikias said quietly, "That blow must've killed him."

A sudden gasp from the top of the stairs. Alerted the men. Cynna was still standing there looking down in horror. She let out a wild scream before she began sobbing. Comus lifted the poor girl off the ground and cradled her close to him. Paris glared at Nikias for his foolish comment. "Papa," Comus cried, "Can we take her with?"

"What?!" Nomikos cried, "Don't we have _enough_ children on our ship?!"

"She doesn't have anyone," Comus said, "I promised that she would see Kerebo someday." He looked at his father appealing, "No time like the present."

Paris let out a heavy sigh. "He's certainly your son," Nomikos said, "A bleeding heart."

"We can't leave her here," Paris said, "She can come onto the ship."

"Yes!" Comus cried happily, "Thank you father."

"For the moment!" Paris said, "She's not one of your dogs, Comus. She's a child. She'll need someone to take care of her after all this." Comus looked at Paris hopefully. "We have enough children as it is!" Paris said coldly, "I'd rather find your sister and brother before we add any more to our family."

"Sir," Nomikos said as he hefted Darius's limp form onto his back, "We still have one more problem." He pointed behind Paris. "Or more to the point, we have _two_ problems." Agathe and Eudoxia were shivering in the back of the room still shaken by the slaughter they had witnessed.

Paris let out a heavy sigh, "Well, if we're having a child on board. We might as well have a nursemaid... or two." Eudoxia and Agathe exchanged eager happy glances before they followed the men to the ship.

-888-

Menoetius's ship was sailing far into the sea. He smiled as he rested against the mast gazing out into the distance. All was going according to plan. Better in fact. He had managed to create tension between the king and Achilles's son. He was quite satisfied. Paris's anguish over his children should've been enough to slay Menoetius's lust for revenge, but no. That was only the first part of his plan.

Even now his ship was sailing back to the kingdom of Kerbero with a slew of ships. Corsairs, pirates and mercenaries. After sailing as far as he had he knew a few people to call on.

He leaned over the rail and gazed at the small port of Kerbero. _Sleep peacefully, Patroclus. You will soon be avenged. You as well, Achilles. Your killer will soon be brought to justice and he will join his hellspawn brother in the underworld. _Menoetius smirked happily.

He wouldn't just take Paris's children. He would take everything that meant anything to the young king. That included his kingdom... and his pretty wife.

Eugenios was awaiting Paris on the docks. He sat there on the dock and watched Ajax pace back and forth. "Honestly, what it is wrong?!" Eugenios cried, "I've never seen you so anxious!"

"He needs to talk to Neo," Ajax said, "Immediately."

"Why's that?" Eugenios asked.

"He's been asking questions," Ajax said, "Difficult questions."

"Difficult?" Eugenios asked before chuckling, "You know he's gonna have to give him "The Talk" sooner or later. I mean I suppose that Briseis will have her input as well..."

"Not those questions!" Ajax snapped. He leaned close to whisper to Eugenios, "Questions about his father's death."

Eugenios's eyes widened in surprise. He shook his head a few times before muttering. "I'd rather give him "The Talk."

"Any sign of him?!" Andromache yelled down. She had arrived from the palace that morning. She was quite eager to get going. Since no one had seen or heard of Astynax in the market.

"We'll alert you immediately," Eugenios said distractedly.

"See that you do!" she said curtly. She whirled around and returned to the cabin.

Another hour passed before Paris and his company arrived. "Gods!" Eugenios cried when he saw Comus walking alongside his father clutching his hand. "Comus!" he cried. It was then that he caught sight of Darius slung over Nomikos's shoulder. "What happened to him?!"

"He'll be fine," Paris said distractedly, "Ready the ship. We must leave."

"Of course sir," Eugenios said.

Ajax and Eugenios looked over at the rest of the company. Three maids. Two grown women and one little girl sleeping in Comus's arms. "Are those ones ours as well?" Eugenios asked.

"You and Helen must be breeding like rabbits!" Ajax cried.

"This one is an orphan we've found," Paris said, "These two lovely maidens helped rescue the prince and will accompany us on the journey. That is unless you two have any objections."

Eudoxia smiled shyly at Eugenios. "No!" Eugenios and Ajax said quickly, "No problems at all."

"Bring more next time!" another crew member added.

"My lord," Ajax said once they were safely aboard, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Ajax frowned, "While you were gone... Menoetius was aboard."

"What?!" Paris screamed, "What happened?"

"He spoke to Neo," Ajax said.

"Where is he now?" Paris cried.

"Neo?"

"No, Menoetius!" Paris yelled, "Where is he?!"

"Not here anymore," Ajax said, "I was never aware that he was here until he was gone." Paris let out an angry snort of contempt. "That's not important, my lord," Ajax said, "What is important is that Ajax wants to know... the truth."

"The truth?" Paris asked quietly.

"About his father," Ajax said. Paris froze there, his hands clenching nervously. "He deserves it."

"This won't help anything," Paris said sadly.

"Do you want me to..." Ajax trailed off.

"No," Paris said, "If he's going to hear it from anyone, he's going to hear it from me." He let out a heavy sigh. _Gods give me strength._

-888-

Maragon ran across the ship to the captain's cabin. "Jason!" she cried. She flung the door open. The sudden force made Jason's charts scatter and fly about the room.

Jason let out a sigh. "How many times have I told you...?!"

"There's a ship ahead," Mara said, "The spotter says that its Colchis."

"Ah!" Jason said happily, "Good."

"There's a city here!" Mara continued.

"Of course," Jason said as though it were obvious, "King Aeetes's land."

"There's a king?!" Maragon cried, "And what makes you think he hasn't found it yet?!"

"Because people still search for it," Jason said, "I would know if someone found it."

"You can leave me here," Maragon said, "The king will be quite pleased to send a Princess back to her kingdom. Especially when there's a fortune waiting the man who returns me safely."

Jason didn't give into her goading. He just gave her a ravishing rougish smile, "We'll see."

Maragon followed Jason and other officers off the dock. They were led into the throne room of the king. After much bickering with the guards Jason was allowed to speak with him. One of the guards frowned down at Mara. "A woman?!" Mara glared at the guard.

"She is a noble brave woman!" Jason snapped suddenly, "She is worthy of your admiration and further more your respect!" Mara beamed at his compliments and then followed him into the throne room. The guard was muttering apologies all the time.

"Who are you?" Maragon muttered to Jason on their way inside.

"Beg your pardon, my dear?" he asked.

"They simply let you waltz into throne rooms without questions or anything?" Mara snapped.

"I'm quite the accomplished explorer," Jason said proudly, "Kings constantly use me as a scout. I'm very good at what I do." He turned to her to give her another dashing smile, "And I'm absolutely fearless, much like yourself."

Mara grumbled and followed him into the throne room. There were two figures standing there. One was a tall noble looking man with a short brown beard. King Aeetes doubtlessly. However, it wasn't the king that Jason was shamelessly gaping at. Standing next to him was a lovely girl with wheat colored hair and big blue eyes. She was probably the prettiest girl that Mara had ever seen apart from her mother.

"Ah Jason Captain of the Argo," King Aeetes cried getting to his feet, "I have heard that you were in these waters. A great honor to welcome a captain as distinguised as yourself."

Jason gave Mara a smug smiled before bowing low to the king, "I thank you, my lord. I'm hoping you can assist me whilst I am here."

"And who is this?" the lovely girl asked stepping forwards and pointing at Mara.

Mara stepped forwards boldly, "My name is Princess Maragon of Kerbero and I demand that..."

"You'll have to forgive her," Jason said quickly placing a hand over her lips. "She's my crazy foolish sister."

Crazy foolish sister?! Maragon wanted to drag him out of the rooms by the silver rings in his ears. Whatever happened to She is a noble brave woman or absolutely fearless. What infuriated her more than his insults to her intelligence was that he referred to her as his sister! A sister? Why?! A bitter spike of jealousy hit her hard. She had been used to being around Jason. The only woman on the ship. Now Jason was staring at this pretty girl like he hadn't seen women in ten years!

"My name is Princess Medea," the girl said, "I welcome you to Colchis."

Jason kissed her palm gracefully. Maragon scowled and felt nauseous to her stomach.

"What brings you to Colchis?" the king asked.

"I'm searching for the golden fleece," Jason said, "I have heard many legends that say it is here."

"Alas," the king said sadly, "If only it were so. But there is no golden fleece here. Many have come and searched for it. But no one has found it." He quickly beckoned a servant forwards. "Please show them to their rooms."

"Oh please, father!" Medea cried, "Let me take them to their rooms." She eagerly took Jason's hand and led him away. While she did she noticed Medea whispering to Jason quietly. The intimate gesture infuriated Mara. Medea waved coyly to Jason before she left them at their suite. Mara sat on the bed stiffly attempting to glare Jason down.

"Do you know what she was whispering to me?" Jason asked excitedly.

"Sweet nothings," Mara muttered spitefully.

"No," Jason said oblivious to her anger, "She said that the fleece _is_ in Colchis. And she can take us to it."


	14. Chapter 14

Children of Troy

A Troy sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I know it has been a really REALLY long time since I updated this, but since it hasn't been really popular I haven't put too much energy into it. This is my attempt at reviving it.

Chapter. 14 Apolix

Astynax felt sick to his stomach. Here he was being forced into the fighting circle armed with only a sword and no armor. He was desperately trying to recall the sword lessons he had with his uncle. His "friend" Foxtail hadn't been too helpful either when Astynax asked for advice.

"Don't die," Foxtail had said, "You're alive now. Do whatever you can do to keep it that way."

Astynax looked up nervously at his opponent. A hulking man with long dark hair and rancid breath. He looked down at Astynax and laughed uproariously. The supporters on his side of the circle were all wearing smug smiles. "This one will be a quick one!" one man yelled.

Astynax gritted his teeth grimly. He would not be bested so easily.

A skinny man who looked like a weasel entered the ring and waved his arms around for silence. "Today," he yelled over the crowd, "We have a sixth level fighter." He motioned his hand over to the hulking man. "A bold warrior known as Crush and Snap." The man raised his sword nobly and the crowd went wild. Astynax could hear chanting in the background. CRUSH! CRUSH! CRUSH!

"Fighting Crush," The skinny man yelled, "Will be a new recruit. A first level fighter, The Last Trojan."

The mystified crowd whispered to each other excitedly. A Trojan? Astynax felt a small sliver of pride for his fabled people. Crush was less than impressed. He strode forwards, "Bah! There will be no more Trojans once this fight is over!" The crowd went wild. The chanting grew louder.

The skinny man leapt out of the circle. He waved a white handkerchief in the air, "On three you fight. No rules. Ready? Fight!" The man dropped the handkerchief and scrambled away from the fight.

Astynax barely had any time to react. The man charged at him. He kicked Astynax hard in the stomach. Astynax crumpled to the ground completely winded. He threw his hands up over his head expecting to feel the sharp cold steel of the man's sword. Surprisingly, it didn't happen. Crush lifted Astynax up with one hand and threw him a distance away. Astynax lay there feeling pain jolt up and down his body. Crush roared and listened to the crowd's loud boisterous chanting. _He's playing with me! _Astynax realized.

Astynax's anger roused his fighting spirit. He got to his feet and charged at the giant's back. The man suddenly realized that Astynax was standing there. He whirled around, but Astynax managed to slash his arm quickly. Crush hollered with pain and for the first time the crowd ceased their chanting.

Crush glared at Astynax. His arrogant attitude had suddenly vanished. He swung at Astynax with his bare fist. He hit Astynax hard across the jaw. Astynax let out a gasp of surprise. He could taste blood in his mouth. Crush came across and hit him again. This time from the other side. Astynax stumbled and Crush took advantage of the moment. He kicked him hard to the ground.

Astynax lay sprawled on the ground. Crush looked down at him like he was a crushed insect. Astynax let his eyes remain closed. He slowed down his breathing. He laid there ,very still, feigning death. Crush's arrogant manner returned. He chuckled boldly and roared out to the crowd again. Their cheering intensified louder than before.

This was when Astynax saw his chance. He leapt to his feet and sprang forwards as swift as a gazelle. He plunged his sword into Crush's unprotected back. Crush halted mid-roar and fell face down into the dirt.

The crowd looked down at the giant Goliath for a few moments. Then, they suddenly burst out into more cheers. Astynax stood there panting hard, bleeding from his mouth. _They enjoyed this?! The barbarians!_

The skinny man raised Astynax's hand. "The winner!" The crowds roared louder than ever. Astynax felt sick. He wanted nothing more than to run away. To hide from these horrid people.

Finally, their cheering subsided and Astynax returned to the tent. He received a thump on the back from Foxtail, but that was all the praise he received. He lay there on his pallet weeping hysterically. _Oh Gods! Please forgive me!_ One terrible thought lingered in the back of his mind.

_I still have six more levels!_

-888-

"Why don't you like your sister?" Theron asked Djadao and Nanu. The three of them were sitting in the royal gardens. Isis was a short distance away. She watched them with wide eyes as always. Theron had not been permitted to see the pharoah, but Djadao and Nanu had assured him that he was overjoyed to learn that the children were safe.

"She sold us into slavery!" Nanu said, "At least that's what we think."

"You and half the kingdom," Sadji grumbled.

"Why would she do that?" Theron asked in shock.

"Because she hates us!" Nanu grumbled.

"Why?!"

"Because she wants to rule," Djadao said, "And she can't do that while me and Adjo are still alive. She can only rule if there are no male heirs left."

"We don't know much about the men that grabbed us either," Nanu said, "They just snatched us while we were in the market."

"Hmmph!" Sadji grumbled, "They could have left me and Isis behind!"

"I would never leave Nanu!" Isis declared. Nanu smiled at her handmaiden gratefully.

Djadao frowned sadly, "We're probably in more danger here than anywhere else." He looked over at Adjo sadly. His younger brother was playing around in a flower bed. "We're so close to her and her assassins."

"Wait," Theron said suddenly, "Do you have control of the barges?"

"Well, I suppose we could get one if we really wanted," Djadao shrugged.

"Then I have a plan!" Theron said, "One that will work out for both of us. We'll go to Kerbero. You can lay low there. You'll be safe."

"I don't know," Djadao said, "If Woserit found out. She would come after us. And then she might get your country involved."

"We're not worth risking a war over," Nanu said, "Imagine the trouble Kerbero would be in."

"Woserit would have to find Kerbero first," Theron said, "Kerbero is a very small kingdom. Egypt doesn't trade with us. It would be like you sailed off the edge of the world." Nanu and Djadao exchanged anxious looks. "Do it for your brother," Theron whispered, "Doesn't he deserve to grow up without having to worry about assassins?"

Nanu and Djadao both nodded. "That settles it," Djadao said, "We'll begin the necessary preparations."

"You're not going without me!" Sadji cried suddenly.

"Me neither!" Isis declared passionately.

"Very well, very well," Nanu said, "If you two want to risk your lives..."

"We do." Isis said, "I'll begin packing immediately!"

-888-

"Another date with Medea," Mara said bitterly. She had spent the past few days living with Jason in King Aeete's guest chambers. It had been a comfortable existense, but she hadn't seen much of Jason in the past week. He spent every moment with Medea. One night he had come back with strange marks on his neck. She heard the crew members joking around about having a wedding in Colchis. For some unknown reason that infuriated Mara.

"It's not so much a date," Jason said, "I'm prying information!"

"Oh?" Mara muttered, "I find_ that _hard to believe!"

Jason glared at Mara, "If I'm enjoying her company as well is that a crime?"

"You're just proving to me that all men are pigs!" Mara spat, "Evadne was right."

"Evadne?" Jason asked.

"She's an acolyte in my kingdom," Maragon scowled, "She told me that she became an acolyte because all men are pigs! And all children are animals." Mara smiled at the memory. Evadne had told her that after Maragon had tried to steal Paris's horse. Evadne had been the one to discipline her.

"Well, if you don't believe then come along," Jason retorted.

"What?!" Mara asked anxiously.

"You heard me come with me," Jason snapped, "If that will help get rid of your moody attitude. Your face is cloudier than the a maelstrom at sea!"

"Maybe I will come!" Mara said boldly.

"Be ready in five minutes," Jason ordered curtly.

"Fine!" Mara yelled. She stomped back to her room hoping that Jason wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

-888-

Astynax was wakened by Foxtail prodding him. "Go away!" Astynax grumbled. He had been at the War Games for several weeks. He had made it through two more fights... and won. Dumb luck on both counts. One man had been sick with the plague for weeks before. He still fought like a madman. He had nearly chopped off Astynax's head, but Astynax had managed to yank a dagger from his belt and stab him in the rib cage. A healthy man would have leapt out of the way without a scratch. The other man had been suicidal. Apparently this lifestyle made him want to die. He had fallen on his sword two minutes in. The image still haunted Astynax's nightmares.

"I have food," Foxtail said.

"What?"

"Food!" Foxtail said impatiently, "Eat it or I'll give it to someone else."

Astynax sat up and looked at the bread in Foxtail's hand. "We already received our rations."

"Yeah, well I pulled some strings, okay?" Foxtail said impatiently, "Do you want it or not?!"

Astynax eagerly accepted the food and crammed it into his mouth. Foxtail never told him to slow down. He knew that if the others boys caught him with it they would beg him for more. Foxtail watched him eat.

"My name is Alopix," he said quickly.

Astynax looked up in surprise. "I thought we only..."

"Went by nicknames, yeah I know," Foxtail said, "And don't tell anyone that you know. It'll get people talking."

"I'm Astynax," he popped the last piece of bread into his mouth, "Why did you tell me?"

Foxtail shrugged, "I don't know. I like you I guess."

"Oh."

"Look," Foxtail said with a sigh, "If can ever find a way to escape. I'll tell you. Maybe we could get out together."

"Why are you telling me this?" Astynax asked.

Foxtail let out a heavy sigh, "I dunno. I've been at this a long time. My damned uncle sold me once he went broke. I always figured I die here. I'm not that great a fighter."

"You made it to level five," Astynax pointed out.

"Mostly dumb luck," Foxtail shrugged, "I'm a very good cheater. That's how I kept alive."

"That's not fair," Astynax said.

Foxtail laughed out loud, "Is anything in this circus fair?" Astynax frowned. "You see my point," Foxtail said, "Doesn't matter whether its fair or not. So long as it keeps you alive." He looked at Astynax, "Like I said. I figured I would die here. But then I met you. No offense, but you should've been died in the first fight. They didn't call that guy Crush for nothing." Astynax frowned at Foxtail's words. "But you survived!" Foxtail continued, "You survived for two more rounds! And I figure if you can survive, anything's possible." A faint small crossed Foxtail's face. "Who knows? Maybe I will get out of here."

"I hope we both get out of here," Astynax said, "We could both make our way to Kerbero."

"Kerbero?" Foxtail asked.

"My kingdom," Astynax said, "My uncle is the king. You'd make a fine guard."

"A guard huh?" Foxtail asked, "Alopix, the guard. I like the sound of that!" Foxtail chuckled and shook his head, "That's crazy."

"You said so yourself," Astynax pointed out, "Anything is possible."

"Yeah," Foxtail grinned, "You're right. Anything's possible."


End file.
